


Thường Sơn cự mãng truyền

by PastelMtape



Category: MaTrieu
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMtape/pseuds/PastelMtape
Summary: 【 Răng nói 】 Cũ văn nặng thiếp, mình bây giờ cảm thấy cay con mắt nhìn không được sẽ thuận tay sửa một chút. Cái này cố sự não động dù lớn nhưng kỳ thật tra xét rất nhiều sách sử, ngoại trừ sách sử chưa chở địa phương dùng não động bổ bên ngoài hết thảy nghiêm ngặt tuân theo chính sử đi. Nhưng mà câu nệ với bản nhân năng lực, hành văn cùng người thiết vẫn là ngây thơ mềm manh không cứu được, còn xin độc giả cẩn thận khi đi vào.xuyachi





	1. Chapter 1

Thường Sơn cự mãng truyền ( Một ) Xạ điêu anh hùng

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

"Thiếu chủ!" "Thiếu chủ chờ chúng ta một chút a!"

Các tùy tùng ngựa đều mệt đến miệng sùi bọt mép, vẫn là đuổi không kịp, trong nháy mắt bọn hắn Thiếu chủ liền đã không thấy tăm hơi. Các tùy tùng rõ ràng cũng không đuổi theo, trực tiếp dừng bước nghỉ ngựa. Dù sao lần nào đi săn không phải như vậy? Thiếu chủ ô chuy là ngàn dặm lương câu, hắn lại không yêu người đi theo, là lấy mỗi lần vừa ra thành liền giục ngựa phi nước đại, dựa vào hắn tinh xảo kỵ thuật, tốc độ cao nhất rong ruổi không nói, còn chỉ toàn đi những cái kia xảo trá đường nhỏ, các tùy tùng hai ba lần liền bị quăng đến xa xa. Bọn hắn Thiếu chủ tuổi vừa mới buộc tóc, thân thủ tuy tốt, lại rất thích một mình mạo hiểm, chúa công sợ Thiếu chủ xảy ra chuyện, nhất định phải bọn hắn theo sát"Bảo hộ" Thiếu chủ. Nhưng mỗi lần ra khỏi thành không đến một khắc đồng hồ liền bị Thiếu chủ hất ra. Tây Lương vùng bỏ hoang mênh mông vô bờ, theo lý thuyết khó mà ẩn núp, nhưng mà thẳng đến trời tối về thành trước đó, vô luận bọn hắn thế nào lục soát, nhà bọn hắn Thiếu chủ luôn luôn có biện pháp để bọn hắn tìm không ra.

"Dù sao về thành trước Thiếu chủ kiểu gì cũng sẽ mình xuất hiện, chúng ta cũng đừng uổng phí sức lực." Một cái tùy tùng thở dài nói.

"Thế nhưng là... Chúa công giao cho ta nhóm nhất định phải tùy thân bảo hộ Thiếu chủ......" Một cái tư lịch tương đối cạn tùy tùng còn có chút chần chờ.

"Ngươi ngó ngó Thiếu chủ kia thân thủ, cần chúng ta bảo hộ sao?" Một cái rõ ràng là lão điểu tùy tùng tức giận mở miệng, "Người đều không biết chạy đi đâu, còn bảo hộ cái rắm a?!"

"Ai! Ngươi cũng đừng lo lắng rồi... Bằng Thiếu chủ công phu, một người có thể quật ngã chúng ta toàn bộ, hạng người bình thường cũng không gây thương tổn được hắn. Ngươi còn không bằng lo lắng hắn không cẩn thận đả thương người đi!" Một cái khác tùy tùng đi tới, đem còn có chút lo sợ bất an thái điểu quả thực là đè vào bên cây tọa hạ, một người khác uống nước xong, đem da chế túi nước ném tới, mấy người thay phiên truyền giải khát.

"Để con ngựa nhóm nghỉ một lát, chúng ta cũng đi chuẩn bị thịt rừng, tối về thêm đồ ăn." Lão điểu đề nghị thu được đám người nhất trí đồng ý.

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

Mã Siêu quay đầu quan sát, rất tốt! Hôm nay vứt bỏ những cái kia lải nhải tùy tùng chỗ tiêu tốn thời gian lại rút ngắn. Đi săn là hắn thích vô cùng hoạt động, nhưng là như vậy một đám người đi theo, động tác chậm rãi không nói, con mồi đều cho bọn hắn hù chạy. Mặc dù cha luôn nói suất lĩnh đám người đi săn mới có thể luyện tập chỉ huy hành quân bày trận, nhưng là Mã Siêu giờ phút này chỉ muốn đơn thuần hưởng thụ một mình đi săn mang đến kích thích cùng niềm vui thú a! Luyện binh sự tình chờ luyện binh thời điểm lại nói mà!

Không ai đi theo, Mã Siêu cảm giác vô cùng nhẹ nhõm tự tại, hắn rất mau đánh đến hai con thỏ rừng, một con con hoẵng. Đem con mồi trói trên ngựa, đang nghĩ ngợi ban đêm thế nào xử lý chúng nó, đã thấy có chỉ con hoẵng con non ô ô gào thét lấy, một mực đi theo Mã Siêu sau đầu.( Lúc này tiết không phải con hoẵng sinh con mùa nha? Ta bắt chính là nó mẫu thân sao?) Mã Siêu dừng bước, ấu hoẵng cũng đi theo dừng bước, nó không dám tới gần, nhưng cũng không nguyện ý rời đi. Một đôi mắt to đáng thương nhìn qua Mã Siêu.

Mã Siêu bị nó thấy toàn thân không được tự nhiên, huy động roi ngựa nghĩ dọa đi nó, nó mặc dù sợ hãi, nhưng không có đào tẩu. Mã Siêu tức giận điên rồi: "Chớ cùng lấy ta!!"

Thúc vào bụng ngựa, con ngựa lập tức tốc độ cao nhất chạy như bay. Chạy một hồi lâu, tự nghĩ kia con non hẳn là mất dấu đi? Liền để tọa kỵ thả chậm bước chân. Không nghĩ tới mới nghỉ không bao lâu, ấu hoẵng lại cùng đến đây. Vẫn như cũ cách một khoảng cách, mở to vô cùng đáng thương mắt to nhìn qua Mã Siêu. Là ảo giác sao? Kia ấu hoẵng hai mắt nhìn lệ uông uông, giống như nhanh khóc.

( Con hoẵng cũng sẽ khóc sao?)

Mã Siêu chợt nhớ tới mẹ ruột của mình. Tại hắn năm tuổi lúc, bởi vì cha cùng thúc phụ hai bên người phía dưới nổi tranh chấp huyên náo rất lớn, cuối cùng nhất hai bên đánh một trận... Mẹ ruột của hắn vì bảo hộ hắn, chết tại trận kia không có cái gì đạo lý ẩu đả bên trong. Hắn nghĩ tới nương qua đời về sau, mình trốn ở trong chăn vụng trộm tưởng niệm nương, gối đầu luôn luôn càn không được ban đêm, vành mắt không khỏi cũng đỏ lên.

"Coi như ta thua ngươi!" Mã Siêu kiệt lực ức chế xông tới nước mắt, hung hăng trừng ấu hoẵng một chút, tay chân vụng về giải khai trói lại mẫu hoẵng dây thừng, thả nó tự do. Mẹ con đoàn tụ, lại là cọ cổ lại là liếm mặt được không thân mật. Mã Siêu nhìn xem một màn này, có chút sầu não. Thế là vung lên roi ngựa ,

"Bá!"

Chói tai tiếng xé gió dọa con hoẵng nhóm nhảy một cái, chúng nó rất nhanh nhảy vào lùm cây bên trong đi, trước khi đi trước đó, hai mẹ con không quên quay đầu thật sâu nhìn Mã Siêu một chút, phảng phất hướng hắn nói lời cảm tạ.

"Mau cút mau cút! Lại không lăn ta cần phải thay đổi chủ ý!" Mã Siêu ra vẻ đe dọa trạng đối chúng nó giương nanh múa vuốt một phen, con hoẵng nhóm rất nhanh biến mất tại lùm cây chỗ sâu.

Mã Siêu đột nhiên cảm giác được rất muốn niệm mẹ đã quá cố. Nguyên bản cao đi săn hào hứng bởi vì cái này nho nhỏ nhạc đệm mà biến mất hầu như không còn. Thế là hắn miễn cưỡng trên đồng cỏ nằm xuống, nhìn lên bầu trời ngẩn người, Tây Lương tháng cuối hạ ánh nắng còn rất thiêu đốt người, nhưng mà Mã Siêu giống như là không hề hay biết, chỉ là nhìn qua vạn dặm không mây chân trời, chạy không.

Không biết nằm bao lâu, ngay tại Mã Siêu sắp ngủ lúc, "Chợt trượt... Chợt trượt..." Rắn điêu tiếng kêu to lại đem hắn từ mộng đẹp cửa vào túm ra. Mặc dù căn bản chưa từng ngủ, nhưng là rời giường khí vẫn là có. Mã Siêu nắm lấy cung tiễn nhảy người lên, nhìn bốn phía, tìm kiếm con kia nhiễu người thanh mộng gặp xui xẻo chim chóc.

( Thế mà còn hai con!)

Ngay tại trên bầu trời, hai con rắn điêu ngay tại cướp đoạt một con màu trắng rắn, kia xà thể hình xem ra cũng không nhỏ, bị hai con rắn điêu cái vuốt nắm kéo, căng đến thẳng tắp. Hai con rắn điêu còn vừa tại dùng cánh cùng mỏ tấn công đối phương. Mã Siêu chưa từng suy nghĩ nhiều, nhắm ngay góc độ, giương cung cài tên liền bắn.

Một tiễn song điêu!

Mã Siêu cao hứng nắm tay gầm nhẹ một tiếng. Mặc dù hắn đối với mình tiễn thuật rất có tự tin, nhưng một tiễn song điêu loại sự tình này dù sao không phải tùy thời có cơ hội đụng tới. Hắn không chút nào trì hoãn, lập tức giục ngựa chạy về phía hai con rắn điêu rơi xuống phương hướng.

\--

【 Răng nói 】 Giới thiệu một chút văn bên trong nâng lên những động vật ( Người cũng không cần )

Mãng: Là một loại không độc cỡ lớn loài rắn. Săn thức ăn phương thức là dùng thân thể đè ép con mồi trái tim để chúng nó trái tim suy kiệt ( Không phải ngạt thở ờ!), ước chừng bốn tuổi liền sẽ trưởng thành đến thành niên thể hình, về sau sẽ còn dài, nhưng liền chậm nhiều. Rồi mới rắn kỳ thật không sợ vôi cũng không sợ hùng hoàng, thật sự nói chúng nó tương đối sợ người loại XD Mọi người đừng bị 《 Bạch Xà truyện 》 Lừa dối ^^

Hoẵng: Baidu bách khoa biểu thị hẳn là cái gọi là nguyên xạ. Có thai kỳ 5-6 Tháng, 6-7 Tháng sinh con, mỗi thai 1-2 Đầu, đa số 2 Đầu, thời kỳ cho con bú 2 Tháng tả hữu. Mới sinh ấu tử không thể đứng lập, nằm ở chỗ bí mật, mẫu xạ định kỳ đến cho bú cùng chăm sóc.( Bởi vậy tháng cuối hạ, tức tháng sáu, coi như sinh cũng hẳn là còn không thể chạy nhảy. Cho nên Mã Siêu mới có thể nói không phải con hoẵng đẻ con mùa )

Rắn điêu: Chính là trong truyền thuyết chim Trấm, bởi vì ăn rắn cho nên bị cho rằng toàn thân lông vũ cũng có kịch độc, nhưng là nhưng thật ra là không có.


	2. Chapter 2

Thường Sơn cự mãng truyền ( Hai ) Lần đầu gặp ấu mãng  
Đợi Mã Siêu chạy đến song điêu rơi xuống chỗ, lại nơi nào có cái gì một tiễn song điêu? Đừng nói điêu, tận gốc lông vũ đều không thấy được. Hắn bốn phía tìm tòi cả buổi, cơ hồ muốn cho là mình mới làm trận nằm mơ ban ngày, ủ rũ cúi đầu chuẩn bị từ bỏ lúc, khóe mắt liếc qua vừa lúc tại trong bụi cỏ liếc tới nào đó dạng sự vật ── Là hắn chuyên dụng mũi tên.

Mã Siêu nhặt lên kia đoạn mang theo mũi tên mũi tên gãy, nghĩ đến là đoạt hắn con mồi người đem lộ tại bên ngoài đuôi tên cố ý bẻ gãy. Hắn lại điểm một cái ống tên bên trong mũi tên số lượng, hoàn toàn chính xác thiếu một nhánh. Đây không phải là làm nằm mơ ban ngày... Như vậy, liền kề bên này có dã thú hoặc cái khác thợ săn đoạt chiến lợi phẩm của hắn. Đạt được cái này suy luận về sau, Mã Siêu đối với cái kia trộm người con mồi gia hỏa lòng tràn đầy xem thường, luôn luôn hiếu thắng hắn, có thể nào chịu đựng có người vô thanh vô tức đem hắn con mồi chiếm làm của riêng? Huống chi vẫn là một tiễn song điêu! Mã Siêu quyết định đến cái trước lễ sau binh. Đối phương như còn không chịu ngoan ngoãn đem song điêu giao ra, đến lúc đó liền có hắn nhìn.

"Cặp kia điêu là tại hạ bắn trúng, mời nhặt lấy được huynh đài trả lại tại hạ." Mã Siêu đối bốn phía cao giọng nói.

Hoàn toàn yên tĩnh.

Mã Siêu lại đợi một hồi lâu, vẫn là hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, hắn lúc này mới chú ý tới liền trù thu tiếng chim hót cũng không biết khi nào biến mất.

"Nếu là huynh đài khăng khăng đánh cắp người khác con mồi, liền trách không được tại hạ thất lễ." Mã Siêu nói xong, lần nữa bắt đầu cẩn thận hơn lục soát. Kỳ quái chính là, tìm tòi nửa ngày, đừng nói bóng người, liền dấu chân cũng chỉ có mình. Kỳ quái, kỳ quái...... Mã Siêu một bên lẩm bẩm lấy, một bên đẩy ra một mảnh dáng dấp đặc biệt cao bụi cỏ.

"Dọa!" Mã Siêu bị trước mắt hình tượng giật mình kêu lên, trực tiếp lấy cái mông hướng sau Bình Sa Lạc Nhạn thức ngã ngồi ở sau người trong bụi cỏ.

Hắn tìm tới bị hắn bắn xuống đến kia hai con điêu. Một con hình dạng còn rất hoàn chỉnh. Chỉ là bên ngoài nhiều một tầng... Ách... Đóng gói (?!); Một cái khác nhìn cũng sắp đi theo nó đồng bạn đi đến đồng dạng kết cục. Một con toàn thân thuần trắng, hình thể có chút khả quan rắn đã nuốt vào một con rắn điêu, đang cố gắng nuốt cái thứ hai. Hẳn là mới hai con rắn điêu tại tranh đoạt con rắn kia đi? Lão tử cứu được ngươi, ngươi liền dùng ăn ta con mồi phương thức báo đáp ơn cứu mạng của ta sao?!

"Mẹ phá rắn! Trả ta con mồi trả ta con mồi trả ta con mồi..." Mã Siêu tức giận đến đứng lên phóng tới trước, bóp lấy cổ rắn tử liều mạng lay động , kia rắn bị Mã Siêu bóp lấy, đành phải từ bỏ còn không có nuốt vào cái thứ hai, Mã Siêu gặp nó phun ra không có nuốt xuống dưới cái thứ hai, lại nắm lấy đuôi rắn ba vung qua vung lại, muốn để nó đem cái thứ nhất cũng phun ra. Kia rắn bị hắn vung đến đầu óc choáng váng, không lâu, quả nhiên lại phun ra cái thứ nhất điêu, cùng sớm hơn trước ăn, tiêu hóa một nửa chuột, gà mái, con sóc, thằn lằn...

Mã Siêu nhìn xem cái này chồng loạn thất bát tao tiêu hóa một bộ phận động vật thi thể, một trận buồn nôn, chưa tiêu nộ khí lần nữa tăng thêm. Gặp kia rõ ràng rắn nằm trên đồng cỏ vẫn choáng váng, rút ra bội đao định đem nó chặt thành hai đoạn, học tập năm đó trảm rắn khởi nghĩa Hán Cao Tổ qua qua càn nghiện, Mã Siêu hít sâu một hơi, giơ tay chém xuống!

Lưỡi đao khó khăn lắm dừng ở thân rắn phía trên không đến một ly chỗ. Thế nào cũng chặt không đi xuống.

Cũng không phải kia rắn sẽ làm cái gì yêu pháp ngăn cản đao thế, nó chỉ là quay đầu, mở to một đôi đen nhánh vô tội mắt to nhìn qua Mã Siêu.

"Bán manh đối lão tử vô dụng!" Cũng không biết nói là cho rắn nghe vẫn là nói cho mình nghe, Mã Siêu lần nữa hấp khí, giơ lên bội đao chặt xuống.

Lưỡi đao vẫn là dừng ở thân rắn phía trên không đủ một ly chỗ. Kia rắn vẫn là mở to đen nhánh hai mắt, ngập nước, đáng thương nhìn qua Mã Siêu.

Mã Siêu xoa xoa ánh mắt của mình.

( Gặp quỷ! Đầu này phá rắn chẳng lẽ còn sẽ khóc sao? Ngập nước đen nhánh hai mắt......)

Mã Siêu nhớ tới sớm đi thời điểm gặp phải ấu hoẵng, cũng là ánh mắt như vậy.

"Được rồi được rồi!" Mã Siêu đối bạch xà rống to, đồng thời ngăn cản mình tiếp tục hồi tưởng. Hôm nay thật sự là có đủ gặp xui xẻo, đầu tiên là gặp phải con hoẵng mẹ con, rồi mới lại là con rắn này. Hai con rắn điêu đã đầy người đều là bạch xà nước bọt cùng tiêu hóa dịch, cầm đều buồn nôn, thế là con mồi hắn cũng không cần. Quay người sải bước đi dẫn ngựa, dự định về thành.

Mới đi hai bước, nghe được một trận thanh âm huyên náo từ hậu phương truyền đến, Mã Siêu quay đầu, là con kia bạch xà. Thế mà cùng lên đến.

"Thiếu gia ta liền con mồi đều đưa ngươi ngươi còn nghĩ làm gì?! Mau cút! Có bao xa lăn bao xa, đừng có lại để cho ta trông thấy ngươi!!" Mã Siêu đầy bụng tức giận không chỗ phát tiết, cái này đần rắn thế mà còn dám cùng lên đến, Mã Siêu giương nanh múa vuốt đe dọa một trận, không còn để ý nó, chính xác mở con ngựa một sợi dây, chợt nghe đến phía sau truyền đến có chút suy yếu thanh âm nói chuyện:

"Đói......"

Mới rõ ràng không thấy bất luận kẻ nào, liền dấu chân cũng không có một cái, thế nào sẽ có người nói chuyện?! Mã Siêu nhìn lại, trên mặt đất thế mà ngồi liệt lấy một cái cùng mình niên kỷ không sai biệt lắm thiếu niên! Thiếu niên kia trên thân một bộ bạch bào đã có chút cũ nát, trên mặt cũng dính chút bụi đất, nhưng mà nhìn ra được thiếu niên dáng dấp mười phần tuấn tú. Nhất là một đôi đen nhánh linh động mắt to, khiến người gặp một lần liền khó mà dời ánh mắt.

Mã Siêu lần nữa giật mình kêu lên, ngã ngồi trên mặt đất.( Hôm nay đều lần thứ mấy!?) Chỗ đó xuất hiện đẹp trai tiểu hỏa tử? Vừa mới rõ ràng không có người a! Chẳng lẽ giữa ban ngày cũng sẽ đụng quỷ?! Không thể nào! Mã Siêu vỗ vỗ gương mặt của mình. Xoa xoa con mắt lại nhìn, lạ lẫm bạch bào thiếu niên vẫn như cũ ngồi liệt tại nguyên chỗ, kia đối xinh đẹp con mắt thẳng vào nhìn qua Mã Siêu, một bên tái diễn cùng một cái chữ:

"Đói......"

Mã Siêu đột nhiên cảm giác được ánh mắt này giống như ở đâu gặp qua. Mơ mơ hồ hồ lại nghĩ không ra đến cùng ở đâu gặp qua. Mặc kệ, tóm lại không thể thấy chết không cứu.

"Vị huynh đài này, xin hỏi..." Mã Siêu mới nói đến nơi đây liền bị thiếu niên kia đánh gãy.

"Đói...... Ta thật đói! Đều là ngươi! Hại ta đem tất cả đồ ăn đều phun ra, ta hiện tại thật đói, ngươi phải chịu trách nhiệm!" Thiếu niên kia thế mà chỉ trích lên hắn tới.

Mã Siêu rất khó chịu, cái này đều cái gì cùng cái gì a?! Ta trước đó cũng không có gặp qua ngươi a! Muốn thế nào hại ngươi đem đồ ăn phun ra? Không đối... Trong này có bên nào không đối. Ngưng kết tại nguyên chỗ Mã Siêu nghĩ nửa ngày, giống như minh bạch...... Chỉ là quyết định không được nên quay đầu trở về dẫn ngựa vẫn là phản ứng cái này không hiểu thấu thiếu niên.

"Ngươi...... Ngươi là vừa vặn con kia bạch xà?" Mã Siêu cuối cùng nhất vẫn là bại bởi lòng hiếu kỳ của mình.

"Là bạch 『 Mãng 』!" Thiếu niên kia rất chân thành uốn nắn Mã Siêu."Rắn sao có thể dài ta như thế lớn?" Thiếu niên kia thế mà còn cần một loại"Thế nào sẽ gặp phải vô tri ngu dân" Giọng điệu nói chuyện. Mã Siêu nhịn xuống nghĩ đánh đau thiếu niên một trận nỗi kích động, cắn răng hỏi: "Ngươi đi theo ta làm cái gì? Đi đem những cái kia ngươi phun ra ăn trở về a!"

"Ta cũng không phải dê bò!" Thiếu niên kia xù lông.

( Mã Siêu: Ngươi có tư cách xù lông sao ngươi, không đối, ngươi một con rắn lấy ở đâu lông nhưng nổ?!)

"Ngươi sẽ đem phun ra đồ ăn ăn trở về sao?"

Mã Siêu nghĩ nghĩ, cũng đối.

"Vậy ngươi đành phải lại đi bắt đi! Ta phải đi về." Nói quay người liền muốn lên ngựa.

"Đói......" Thiếu niên kia lại hồi phục đến sẽ chỉ nói một chữ suy yếu dạng. Một đôi ngập nước mắt to nhìn qua Mã Siêu.

Mã Siêu thở dài."Ngươi đến cùng muốn như thế nào?"

"Ta bị thương, vừa mệt vừa đói vừa khát, không còn khí lực bắt con mồi." Thiếu niên kia nói đến vô cùng đáng thương. Con mắt không có rời đi Mã Siêu. Mã Siêu bị hắn thấy toàn thân không được tự nhiên. Đành phải đem còn sót lại hai con thỏ rừng cho thiếu niên ăn, lại cởi xuống thắt ở trên yên ngựa da túi nước ném cho hắn. Thiếu niên một ngụm một con đem hai con thỏ rừng trực tiếp nuốt, lại ùng ục ùng ục uống cạn sạch túi nước bên trong toàn bộ nước. Cuối cùng có sức lực. Hắn từ dưới đất bò dậy, chân thấp chân cao đi tiến lên, đem túi nước còn cho Mã Siêu.

"Tạ ơn." Thiếu niên cười đến thuần chân ngây thơ. Mã Siêu không giải thích được đỏ mặt, liền túi nước cũng quên tiếp.

Thiếu niên kia gặp Mã Siêu không có phản ứng, đem túi nước hướng Mã Siêu trong tay đẩy, quay người dự định rời đi. Mã Siêu lấy lại tinh thần, vội la lên:

"Ngươi thụ thương đi? Vết thương đặt vào mặc kệ, lây nhiễm sẽ chết người, a... Rắn chết... A không phải... Chết mãng. Cái kia... Ngươi vẫn là cùng ta về nhà đi! Ta giúp ngươi nhìn xem vết thương."

Thiếu niên nghiêng đầu làm rõ ràng cái này tuổi trẻ nhân loại là hảo ý vẫn là ác ý, nghĩ nửa ngày cũng không nghĩ ra kết luận.

Mã Siêu tính nhẫn nại nhanh dùng xong.

"Nhìn ngươi một mặt ngốc dạng, nhất định cái gì đều không nghĩ ra được. Đừng suy nghĩ, nghe ta chính là. Ta sẽ không hại ngươi." Mã Siêu trực tiếp đem thiếu niên xách lên ngựa, lên đường trở về tìm các tùy tùng.

"Ta gọi Mã Siêu, chữ Mạnh Khởi. Ngươi gọi cái gì?" Sợ thiếu niên rớt xuống ngựa, Mã Siêu để hắn ngồi ở phía trước. Mình từ phía sau khống cương. Trong ngực thân thể thiếu niên lành lạnh, cảm giác thật kỳ diệu.

"Ta... Mẹ ta còn không có cho ta lấy tên, ta liền bị kia hai con chim bắt." Thiếu niên thấp đầu."Ta vô danh tự, tùy ngươi yêu thế nào gọi đều được."


	3. Chapter 3

Thường Sơn cự mãng truyền ( Ba ) Triệu Vân Tử Long  
"Dạng này a... Vậy ngươi liền gọi tiểu Bạch đi!" Mã Siêu không chút nghĩ ngợi thuận miệng nói bậy.

Thiếu niên nghe kém chút quẳng xuống ngựa, may mắn Mã Siêu phản ứng nhanh cản lại, lại đem thiếu niên xách về trên yên ngồi xuống. Thiếu niên không đợi ngồi vững vàng, quay đầu hung hăng nhìn hắn chằm chằm: "Nhìn dung mạo ngươi tuấn tú lịch sự, không nghĩ tới như thế không có khí chất không có hàm dưỡng không có học vấn... Cái gì tiểu Bạch? Cùng gọi chó giống như, có thể nghe sao? Bác bỏ!"

Mã Siêu nhịn không được cười ha ha: "Chó còn có thể cho ta canh cổng cái nào! Ngươi tài giỏi mà? Là tự ngươi nói tùy tiện ta gọi, còn chọn ba lấy bốn..." Mã Siêu nói đến hoàn toàn ở lý, thiếu niên nhất thời còn muốn không ra lời nói đến phản bác, trừng mắt Mã Siêu nói không ra lời. Mã Siêu đương nhiên cũng không chịu yếu thế, hung hăng trừng trở về. Một người một mãng liền như thế trừng nhau một lúc lâu, thiếu niên không biết nghĩ đến cái gì, bỗng nhiên vành mắt đỏ lên, quay đầu dời đi chỗ khác ánh mắt, hiển nhiên vẫn là nuốt không trôi khẩu khí này, bắt đầu giãy dụa kịch liệt giãy dụa lấy muốn xuống dưới, không cùng Mã Siêu về nhà.

"Được rồi được rồi... Tiểu Bạch ngươi chớ lộn xộn, một hồi làm đau vết thương quẳng xuống ngựa cái gì há không phiền toái hơn." Mã Siêu đem hai tay quấn chặt chút, để thiếu niên kia không tránh thoát được, trong miệng vẫn còn không tha người, tiếp tục gọi thiếu niên kia"Tiểu Bạch" . Thiếu niên kia cũng không đáp lời, hết sức chuyên chú ý đồ tránh thoát Mã Siêu kiềm chế. Mã Siêu cảm thấy thiếu niên này thực sự chơi rất vui, tùy tiện trêu chọc liền bạo tạc, để Mã Siêu càng muốn đùa hắn.

"Cho ăn, tiểu Bạch..." Bỗng nhiên, có ấm áp chất lỏng nhỏ xuống tới tay trên cánh tay. Mã Siêu ngẩn người, tiếp lấy trên tay truyền đến đau đớn một hồi ── Bị thiếu niên kia cắn. Phản xạ động tác liền muốn rút tay về, nhưng mà thiếu niên kia sắc bén răng khảm vào trong thịt, một bộ đến chết còn lắm miệng trạng thái. Mã Siêu ăn đau, nhịn không được thầm mắng mình đần, quên trước người thiếu niên nguyên là chỉ mãng xà.

"Cho ăn, tiểu Bạch... Ai nha... Đau! Vị công tử này ngươi trước nhả ra, trước nhả ra..." Nghe được Mã Siêu đổi giọng xưng hắn"Vị công tử này" , thiếu niên kia tựa hồ trong lòng tương đối thăng bằng điểm, cuối cùng thả Mã Siêu tay tự do.

"Ngươi răng... Không có độc đi?" Mã Siêu nhìn xem mình nhiều hai hàng dấu răng đáng thương cánh tay, có chút khẩn trương.

"Yên tâm, chúng ta mãng là không có độc." Thiếu niên nhìn về phía trước, khe khẽ lắc đầu, tựa hồ cơn giận còn sót lại chưa tiêu dáng vẻ, không chịu nhìn về phía Mã Siêu, nhưng cũng không có lại giãy dụa lấy muốn xuống ngựa.

"Ngươi vừa mới khóc rồi?" Mã Siêu thăm dò mà hỏi thăm.

"Không có!" Thiếu niên thanh âm rõ ràng có chút nghẹn ngào, gào thét lớn"Không có" Thời điểm ấm áp chất lỏng lại nhỏ giọt Mã Siêu trên tay.

( Rõ ràng liền khóc...) Mã Siêu nhớ tới hắn mới vừa nói mẹ của hắn còn không có cho hắn đặt tên hắn liền bị rắn điêu bắt. Niên kỷ của hắn còn rất nhỏ đi? Thế là lại hỏi:

"Ngươi lớn bao nhiêu?" Nghĩ nghĩ lại bổ sung: "Ta vừa tròn mười năm tuổi, ngươi đây?"

"Ta ba tháng lớn." Thiếu niên kia thanh âm nghe tương đương tự hào. Ba tháng?! Nhân loại hài nhi liền xoay người cũng còn không quá sẽ niên kỷ, tiểu gia hỏa căn bản là không dứt sữa hài nhi... Không đối... Mãng xà không cần bú sữa mẹ... Ai da! Tóm lại chính là chỉ bé con rắn. Cùng bé con rắn ẩu khí, cũng có vẻ mình ấu trĩ. Mà lại nghĩ lại, bé con rắn mới ba tháng lớn liền rời đi nương, rất đáng thương a......

"Cái kia... Ta còn tưởng rằng rắn... Cái kia mãng có thể hóa thành nhân hình đều phải tu luyện mấy trăm thậm chí hơn ngàn năm, ngươi mới ba tháng lớn liền có thể hóa thành nhân hình, rất lợi hại nha!" Mã Siêu tán thưởng ngược lại là lời thật lòng.

"Ta cũng không biết oa! Vừa mới ta muốn theo ngươi muốn ăn, gặp ngươi không hiểu lời ta nói, mắt thấy ngươi liền muốn dẫn ngựa rời đi, ta quýnh lên, liền biến thành bộ dáng này." Bé con rắn mình cũng không làm rõ ràng được tình trạng dáng vẻ.

"Ngươi là từ đâu đến?" Mã Siêu lại hỏi.

"Ta từ Thường Sơn đến. Mẹ ta vì sinh hạ chúng ta, tại chân núi Triệu gia thôn phụ cận làm ổ." Bé con rắn nói, xoay đầu lại hỏi Mã Siêu: "Nơi này là nơi nào? Lạ thường núi có xa hay không?"

Mã Siêu đột nhiên cảm giác được, dùng như thế thuần lương ánh mắt vô tội nhìn qua hắn thiếu niên, cùng vừa rồi hung ác cắn hắn một cái thế nào có thể sẽ là cùng một con mãng xà?! Cảm giác rất rối loạn a thế nào có thể như vậy?!

"Nơi này là phù phong quận, lạ thường núi tương đương xa a..." Mã Siêu hồi đáp: "Cưỡi ngựa cũng phải muốn hơn mười ngày mới đến được."

Thiếu niên nghe mười phần thất vọng, lại buông xuống đầu: "Vậy ta có phải là rốt cuộc gặp không đến mẹ?" Mắt thấy là phải khóc lên.

Mã Siêu vội vàng an ủi hắn: "Sẽ không, luôn sẽ có biện pháp. Ngươi trước tiên đem tổn thương chữa khỏi, đến lúc đó ta đưa ngươi trở về tìm ngươi mẫu thân, có được hay không?" Hắn nhìn thiếu niên vẫn là một bộ nhanh khóc lên dáng vẻ, nghĩ đến hắn mới ba tháng lớn, lại nghĩ tới mình qua đời nương, mình cũng muốn khóc. Không đúng không đúng, cùng bé con rắn khóc thành một đoàn giống cái gì bộ dáng. Vẫn là thay cái chủ đề trước chuyển di lực chú ý tốt.

"Ngươi không thích ta bảo ngươi tiểu Bạch, vậy ta cho ngươi mặt khác làm cái tên rất hay đi!" Mã Siêu nghĩ nghĩ, nói: "Ngươi nói ngươi xuất sinh uốn tại Triệu gia thôn phụ cận mà... Như vậy, ngươi liền họ Triệu tốt."

"Ngươi là từ trên trời đến, lại toàn thân trắng như tuyết, tên kia liền gọi 『 Mây 』 Đi!"

"Triệu Vân? Giống như rất không tệ!" Bé con rắn vỗ tay cười."Thế nhưng là ngươi không phải còn có chữ viết sao? Ta cũng muốn chữ!"

( Yêu cầu thật đúng là nhiều...) Mới ba tháng lớn hài tử lên cái gì chữ a?! Bất quá thật như thế nói cho hắn biết, không biết lại muốn ra sao ầm ĩ, được rồi được rồi, làm cái chữ mà thôi, không làm khó được ta ngựa Mạnh Khởi.

"Ngươi là tiểu bạch mãng mà... Kia... Chữ liền lấy Tử Long đi! Vân tòng long, cùng ngươi tên cũng hô ứng."

"Bạch mãng liền bạch mãng, làm cái gì còn muốn thêm cái chữ nhỏ? Ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi nhưng không được lại thay đổi biện pháp gọi ta tiểu Bạch, không phải ta liền cắn ngươi." Bé con rắn lộ ra răng nanh, giả trang ra một bộ rất hung ác dáng vẻ.

"Vâng vâng vâng, vậy ta sau này liền bảo ngươi Tử Long, có thể chứ?" Mã Siêu nhẫn nại tính tình hỏi.

"Ân! Tử Long, Tử Long, nghe rất uy vũ, rất thích hợp ta!" Họ Triệu tên mây chữ Tử Long bé con rắn cảm thấy rất hài lòng, quay đầu hướng Mã Siêu cao hứng cười:

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca, cám ơn ngươi lên cho ta cái tên rất hay."

Mã Siêu nhìn xem cười đến thiên chân vô tà Triệu Vân, không hiểu thấu nhịp tim hụt một nhịp. Mặt một mực đỏ đến bên tai, thẳng đến nhìn thấy các tùy tùng lúc cũng còn không có biến mất.


	4. Chapter 4

Thường Sơn cự mãng truyền ( Bốn ) Về nhà trị thương  
Mã Siêu chở nhặt được tiểu Bạch mãng Triệu Vân trở lại ngoài thành lúc, các tùy tùng cũng còn không thấy bóng dáng.

"Mạnh Khởi, ngươi không phải nói có thật nhiều tùy tùng? Ở nơi đó?"

"Muốn gọi 『 Mạnh Khởi ca ca 』!" Mã Siêu một quyền đập vào Triệu Vân trên đỉnh đầu."Chớ tự mình tùy tiện tỉnh lược!"

"Đau nhức!" Triệu Vân nhe răng trợn mắt quay đầu trừng mắt Mã Siêu. Mã Siêu lại là một mặt không thèm quan tâm dáng vẻ.

"Mạnh Khởi...... Ca ca, " Nhìn xem Mã Siêu lần nữa nâng cao nắm đấm, Triệu Vân quyết định tốt mãng không cùng người đấu, tạm thời không tính toán với hắn."Tùy tùng đâu? A? Mặt của ngươi tại sao biến thành màu đỏ?" Triệu Vân ngoẹo đầu quan sát tỉ mỉ Mã Siêu mặt.

Mã Siêu mặt trở nên càng đỏ.

( Ngọa tào ngọa tào ngọa tào ta tại đỏ mặt cái cái gì kình! Đỏ mặt quỷ nhanh chóng lui tán a a a...) Mã Siêu nội tâm không ngừng gầm thét, bất quá là bị chỉ mới ba tháng lớn tiểu Bạch mãng chăm chú nhìn mà thôi, có cần phải đỏ mặt sao? Hôm nay thật sự là mọi việc không thuận, ngay cả mình mặt đều không nghe lời nói... Tức chết ta rồi tức chết ta rồi khí......

"Xùy ~~~" Thật mát a! Cảm giác giống như nghe thấy được nung đỏ khối sắt thấm đến trong nước lúc làm lạnh thanh âm. Cái này cảm giác mát mẻ là thế nào chuyện?

"Mặt của ngươi nóng quá." Triệu Vân một cái tay dán lên Mã Siêu gương mặt."Nhiệt hô hô thật thoải mái ờ!" Tiếp lấy một cái tay khác cũng dính sát."Oa! Càng nóng lên!" Triệu Vân nghĩ thầm, nguyên lai nhân loại là một loại sẽ phát nhiệt đồ tốt, chỉ cần có được một con, cũng không cần sợ lạnh. Úc a!

Tại Mã Siêu lần thứ năm đem Triệu Vân nhất định phải bám vào tại trên mặt mình, lạnh băng băng hai tay rút ra, đồng thời do dự muốn hay không đem một mực cọ đi lên Triệu Vân mặt một cước đá văng ( Không có cách nào, không có tay ) Đồng thời, các tùy tùng trở về.

Nhìn xem khoản này mực khó mà hình dung một màn, cái cằm thật lâu không thể khép lại các tùy tùng cũng chỉ có thể bản thân an ủi: Lúc này nói không ra lời là tốt lúc này nói không ra lời là tốt lúc này nói không ra lời là tốt......

Vẫn là thâm niên lão điểu động thân khống chế tràng diện. Hắn hắng giọng, hỏi:

"Thiếu chủ, vị này là..."

Chính lấy quỷ dị tư thái cùng Mã Siêu dây dưa thành một đoàn Triệu Vân nghe được thanh âm nói chuyện, tính phản xạ quay đầu nhìn, Mã Siêu thừa dịp đối phương phân thần đứng không, cuối cùng đem Triệu Vân hoàn toàn từ trên người chính mình rút ra.

"Hắn bị đạo phỉ bắt cóc, ta trong rừng đụng phải, liền xuất thủ cứu. Hắn bị thương, ta đang định dẫn hắn trở về bó thuốc bao." Bị rắn điêu bắt cũng coi là bắt cóc, Mã Siêu nghĩ thầm.

"Thiếu chủ mặt thật là đỏ, sẽ không là hóng gió thụ lạnh, nóng lên đi?" Không nhìn thâm niên tùy tùng liều mạng từ bên cạnh nháy mắt, thái điểu tùy tùng phi thường không thức thời vào lúc này quan tâm tới Thiếu chủ thân thể khỏe mạnh đến.

"Ta không sao." Mã Siêu nhịn xuống kích động đến mức muốn nhảy lên qua loa trả lời.

"Thiếu chủ hôm nay thế nào một con con mồi cũng không có đánh tới?" Một vị khác thái điểu tùy tùng lần nữa đổi mới không thức thời cực hạn. Hắn chỉ chỉ mang về con mồi: "Chúng ta thế nhưng là thu hoạch lớn đâu!"

Thâm niên tùy tùng cảm thấy để cho người trẻ tuổi sớm đi trải nghiệm cái gì gọi là không tìm đường chết sẽ không chết cũng là có cần phải, quyết định từ bỏ cứu viện.

Mã Siêu mặt đen. May mắn ngay tại hắn vô ý thức trở tay quất tiễn lúc, nghe thấy được thanh âm quen thuộc:

"Đói......" Triệu Vân nhìn thấy đống kia con mồi, lập tức rất suy yếu lại hồi phục đến sẽ chỉ nói một chữ trạng thái.

Thế là Mã Siêu lại do dự. Hắn trước đây bắn chết không có mắt thái điểu tùy tùng vẫn là bắn trước tử bạch si ấu mãng ở giữa rầu rĩ.

Nhìn ra Thiếu chủ động tác chậm lại, cuối cùng không đành lòng để không thức thời ghi chép bảo trì người tại chỗ chết, thâm niên tùy tùng lại hắng giọng: "Thiếu chủ, trời sắp tối rồi, chúng ta vẫn là về thành trước đi! Nếu không, chúa công muốn lo lắng."

Nghe được"Chúa công" Hai chữ, Mã Siêu hơi khôi phục lý trí. Một đoàn người lúc này giục ngựa về thành.

Mã Siêu trước mang theo Triệu Vân đi gặp phụ thân Mã Đằng, đem mới từ bọn cướp trong tay cứu cố sự lặp lại một lần. Mã Đằng nhìn Triệu Vân dáng dấp lanh lợi đáng yêu, rất hòa ái mà hỏi thăm: "Hài tử ngươi lớn bao nhiêu?"

"Ba tháng!" Triệu Vân đáp lời vẫn như cũ thanh thúy dễ nghe, trong thanh âm còn có không thể che hết tự hào.( Mã Siêu nâng trán: Đến cùng tại tự hào cái cọng lông a ông trời của ta ) Mã Siêu tranh thủ thời gian thay hắn bổ sung: "Cha, hắn ý tứ là hắn so hài nhi nhỏ hơn ba tháng, xem như cùng tuổi rồi! Cùng tuổi."

"Dạng này a..." Mã Đằng mỉm cười gật đầu. Vì phòng ngừa cha hỏi lại cái này ngớ ngẩn mãng xà vấn đề, rồi mới đạt được càng kinh sợ hơn trả lời, Mã Siêu vội vàng nói: "Cha, hắn bị thương, hài nhi trước dẫn hắn trở về phòng đi xử lý vết thương một chút." Tiếp lấy cũng không đợi Mã Đằng trả lời là xong lễ cáo lui, vội vàng kéo Triệu Vân liền đi. Mã Đằng là cái yêu thương nhi tử cha, chỉ là cười lắc đầu: "Đứa nhỏ này, luôn luôn như thế hấp tấp, tính nôn nóng."

Trở lại trong phòng, Mã Siêu phân phó nô bộc đánh chậu nước đến, chuẩn bị thay Triệu Vân kiểm tra thương thế, thanh tẩy vết thương. Triệu Vân nháy mắt to nhìn chung quanh, hỏi: "Vừa mới kia là cha ngươi?"

Mã Siêu nhẹ gật đầu xem như trả lời. Triệu Vân lại hỏi: "Vậy ngươi nương đâu? Chúng ta không cần bái kiến mẹ ngươi sao?"

Mã Siêu cũng không ngẩng đầu lên trả lời: "Nương tại ta năm tuổi lúc đã qua đời." Rồi mới lập tức hoán đổi chủ đề: "Ngươi chỗ đùi vết thương rất dài, mà lại có chút sâu. Chỉ sợ đến khe hở mấy châm." Nói đến đây, Mã Siêu chợt nhớ tới một cái trọng yếu vấn đề.

"Tử Long, chữa cho ngươi tổn thương thời điểm... Ngươi là biến trở về nguyên hình tương đối tốt, vẫn là duy trì hình người tương đối tốt?"

"Ta không biết." Triệu Vân đáp đến như vậy tự nhiên cho nên Mã Siêu nhịn không được thầm mắng mình xuẩn.( Ngựa Mạnh Khởi ngươi chờ mong từng cái có ba tháng lớn tiểu bạch si mãng xà trả lời được bản thân cái này liền so với hắn còn xuẩn được chứ?)

"Kia... Ngươi khoảng thời gian này đều duy trì hình người ờ!" Mã Siêu nghĩ nghĩ, nói."Vẫn là hình người tương đối tốt, ta cũng sẽ không cho rắn trị thương."

"Thế nhưng là, ta không biết là thế nào biến thành hình người, cũng không biết có thể hay không biến trở về đi a..." Triệu Vân rất chân thành nghĩ nghĩ, rồi mới nói.

( Tiểu bạch si......)

"Tính toán, làm ta không nói. Ngươi mấy ngày nay ngoan ngoãn đừng có chạy lung tung, chờ vết thương dũ hợp, Mạnh Khởi ca ca đưa ngươi về Thường Sơn." Mã Siêu cúi đầu khe hở vết thương, vừa nói. Bỗng nhiên, một con lành lạnh nhẹ tay nhẹ xoa Mã Siêu tóc. Hắn hơi kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, chính đối Triệu Vân sáng lấp lánh mắt to.

"Cùng Tử Long đồng dạng rời đi nương, đáng thương." Triệu Vân trong thanh âm lộ ra đồng tình.

Mã Siêu cảm động hai giây, tiếp lấy xù lông.

"Đừng tưởng rằng dạng này ta liền không có chú ý tới ngươi cố ý tỉnh lược 『 Mạnh Khởi ca ca 』 Bốn chữ!"


	5. Bữa tối một trong

Thường Sơn cự mãng truyền ( Năm ) Bữa tối một trong  
【 Răng tiểu thư đục nói 】  
1) Này chương lên, bản răng quyết định viết thành một cái"Hai con rắn điêu làm ra Tam quốc lịch sử" ...... ... Vẫn là truyện cổ tích.  
2) Các vị mây mê trước không cần vội vã đánh ta, tiểu bạch si rất nhanh liền sẽ lớn lên trở nên đáng tin cậy.( Ánh mắt kiên định )

※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca......" Miệng vết thương lý hoàn tất, Mã Siêu chính dọn dẹp, chợt nghe như thế mềm non một tiếng Mạnh Khởi ca ca, dọa đến kém chút vật trên tay vãi đầy mặt đất.

"Làm gì?"

"Đói......" Tiểu bạch si mãng xà ngập nước mắt to nháy nha nháy nhìn qua Mã Siêu, lần nữa suy yếu phun ra cái kia chữ mấu chốt.

Mã Siêu khóe miệng co giật một chút.

"Không phải mới nuốt hai ta con thỏ hoang?!"

"Thế nhưng là ta trước đó ăn thằn lằn, con sóc, gà mái, chuột, còn có kia hai con phá chim đều phun ra, " Triệu Vân nắm chặt lấy ngón tay một con một con đếm lấy."Chỉ ăn hai con gầy ba ba con thỏ sao đủ!"

Mã Siêu không khỏi hồi tưởng lại những cái kia dính đầy mãng xà nước bọt cùng tiêu hóa dịch bất minh vật thể, một trận buồn nôn. Tiếp lấy nhịn không được bạo tẩu: "Có ăn cũng không tệ rồi còn ngại gầy! Đói ngươi sẽ không ra ngoài bắt?!"

"Vẫn là mãng xà thời điểm ta sẽ bắt, nhưng là bây giờ biến thành hình người, ta liền sẽ không bắt." Triệu Vân đáng thương đối thủ chỉ: "Mà lại vừa mới Mạnh Khởi ca ca nói thương thế tốt lên trước đó đều muốn bảo trì hình người..."

"Ngươi... Rõ ràng mới nói không biết thế nào biến! Đừng... Đừng nói đến giống như là ta hại!" Mã Siêu không thể không thừa nhận chuyện này chỉ có thể khuất có thể duỗi tiểu bạch si mãng xà một ngụm một tiếng"Mạnh Khởi ca ca" , phối hợp thêm nháy nháy mắt to bán manh, lực sát thương thập phần cường đại. Cứ việc ngoài miệng không chịu yếu thế, kỳ thật đã sớm mềm lòng.

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca ~~" Triệu Vân dựa vào động vật hoang dã trực giác biết đối phương sắp khuất phục, lần nữa sử xuất tất sát kỹ."Đói...... Mạnh Khởi ca ca không đói bụng sao?"

"Ùng ục ~" Mã Siêu bụng hợp thời thay chủ nhân làm trả lời. Mã Siêu mặt lại đỏ lên.

"Biết biết! Đợi lát nữa ta để đầu bếp làm đưa tới, ngươi ngoan ngoãn đợi trong phòng chờ, không cho phép chạy loạn!" Triệu Vân nghe vậy reo hò một tiếng, lại cọ đến Mã Siêu trên thân. Mã Siêu mặt đỏ tới mang tai rút nửa ngày, mới đem nhất định phải lấy dính tại trên người hắn phương thức biểu thị cao hứng Triệu Vân rút ra.

( Ta đến cùng tại sao muốn đem cái này tiểu bạch si nhặt về nhà a?) Mã Siêu một bên hối hận vừa đi ra khỏi cửa phòng.

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca ~"

"Ngươi lại muốn làm mà?"

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca sẽ theo giúp ta cùng một chỗ ăn sao?"

"......" Mã Siêu cảm thấy trong lòng cái nào đó không biết tên bộ phận sinh ra một loại nào đó không biết tên biến hóa cũng dẫn đến một loại nào đó không biết tên hoảng hốt.

"Sẽ. Tử Long ngoan ngoãn chờ lấy, Mạnh Khởi ca ca rất nhanh liền trở về." Hắn quay đầu cho Triệu Vân một cái tự nhận phi thường hiền lành khuôn mặt tươi cười, trao đổi tiểu Bạch mãng dùng sức gật đầu cộng thêm xán lạn tiếu dung một cái. Mã Siêu lần nữa cảm giác nhịp tim hụt một nhịp. Hắn tranh thủ thời gian vẫy vẫy đầu đem những cái kia loạn thất bát tao suy nghĩ đuổi ra não hải.

Cái này tiểu Bạch mãng mặc dù ngây ngốc có khi lại có chút muốn ăn đòn, vẫn là rất khả ái... Đi? Có lẽ nuôi dưỡng ở trong nhà làm sủng vật cũng không tệ...

"Tiểu Bạch mãng rất khả ái" Đánh giá rất không may chỉ duy trì không đến nửa canh giờ liền tuyên cáo hết hiệu lực. Một bàn thức ăn vừa mới mang lên đến, chỉ gặp Triệu Vân trực tiếp một tay một cái đĩa, đem trong mâm đồ ăn trực tiếp rót vào miệng bên trong, nhai cũng không nhai liền như thế toàn nuốt xuống bụng. Rồi mới là tiếp theo bàn, lại xuống một bàn..., Mã Siêu liền cầm lên đũa thời gian đều không có, mâm thức ăn đã tất cả đều rỗng, hắn chỉ tới kịp đỡ lấy kém chút trật khớp cái cằm, trơ mắt nhìn xem Triệu Vân nâng lên xới cơm cái chậu, đem cả thố cơm hướng miệng bên trong ngược lại, vẫn như cũ là nhai cũng không nhai nuốt vào bụng. Tiếp lấy tiểu Bạch mãng tựa hồ vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, cầm lấy đã trống không bát đĩa quan sát một hồi, lại muốn hướng miệng bên trong nhét, Mã Siêu liên tục không ngừng cầm chén đĩa toàn đoạt tới, giận dữ hét:

"Đây không phải ăn!"

"Đói......" Triệu Vân thế mà còn có mặt mũi hô đói. Mã Siêu giờ phút này đã đói đến không còn khí lực bạo tẩu. Hắn mười phần hối hận mình nhất thời mềm lòng đem hắn nhặt về nhà. Đây chính là cái gọi là nhất thất túc thành thiên cổ hận sao? Ta thật là một cái bại gia tử, nhặt được chỉ phá rắn về nhà rồi mới ăn sụp đổ Mã gia... Không đối có người nhà là như thế này bại rơi sao? Thế mà liền bát đĩa đều không buông tha... Gia hỏa này dạ dày đến cùng là cái gì làm...

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca, ngươi lại để cho người đưa ăn đến có được hay không? Ta còn đói." Tiểu bạch si lại bắt đầu bán manh."Nói xong theo giúp ta cùng một chỗ ăn, thế nhưng là... Ngươi vừa mới đều không có ăn." Cái này ủy khuất vừa đáng thương ngữ khí là thế nào chuyện!? Làm rõ ràng a rõ ràng bản thiếu gia căn bản không có cơ hội đụng phải ăn liền toàn tiến bụng của ngươi được chứ?! Ủy khuất chính là ta à!!!

Mã Siêu cảm thấy coi như chỉ là oán thầm cũng không thể còn như vậy thuần dùng gào thét thể nói chuyện. Thế là hít sâu, lại hít sâu, lại hít sâu... Bé con rắn không hiểu chuyện không muốn chấp nhặt với hắn bé con rắn không hiểu chuyện không muốn chấp nhặt với hắn bé con rắn không hiểu chuyện không muốn cùng...

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca! Đói!" Triệu Vân gặp Mã Siêu một mực hít sâu không nói lời nào cũng không để ý tới hắn, lên giọng cũng nắm lấy Mã Siêu đại lực lay động.

"Mẹ ngươi cả bàn dùng ngược lại ta nào có cơ hội ăn cả bàn đồ ăn đều bị ngươi ăn sạch ngươi còn có mặt mũi cho ta hô đói thế mà liền đĩa đều nghĩ nuốt ngươi nhưng thật ra là giả dạng làm mãng xà bộ dáng quỷ đói từ Địa Ngục trốn tới đi vẫn là căn bản là thượng thiên phái tới diệt vong ta Mã gia!" Mã Siêu một hơi rống xong như thế dài một xuyên phàn nàn, cuối cùng nhất một tia khí lực cũng sử dụng hết, ngồi phịch ở trên mặt bàn há mồm thở dốc.

"..." Triệu Vân núp ở vừa quan sát nửa ngày, cuối cùng nhất lấy dũng khí, duỗi ra một ngón tay, chọc chọc Mã Siêu mặt. Mã Siêu đói đến ngất đi, không còn khí lực đứng lên đánh hắn, chỉ đáp lễ một cái bạch nhãn, tiếp tục ngồi phịch ở trên mặt bàn.

"... Thật xin lỗi." Lại chọc chọc Mã Siêu mặt. Mã Siêu mặc kệ hắn, rõ ràng nhắm mắt lại. Mặt của hắn lại bị chọc lấy mấy lần, rồi mới"Bá đát!" Có giọt nước nhỏ giọt trên mặt. Tiếp lấy lại một giọt, lại một giọt, Mã Siêu mở ra một đường nhỏ nhìn lén.

Tiểu bạch si thế mà khóc. Ngay từ đầu chỉ là nhỏ giọng khóc thút thít, tiếp lấy lên tiếng khóc rống lên: "Mạnh Khởi ca ca không nên chết rơi!! Ô oa......" Mã Siêu vội vàng đứng lên 摀 Ở miệng của hắn.

"Đừng loạn trách móc! Ta nào có chết mất?!"

"Vậy ngươi vừa mới tại sao đều bất động?"

"... Ta đói đến không còn khí lực."

"Hại ta vừa mới còn đang cân nhắc Mạnh Khởi ca ca đối với ta rất tốt, chết mất có thể ăn được hay không..." Dạng này phát biểu nội dung phối hợp ủy khuất đối thủ chỉ bộ dáng thật không có vấn đề sao? Mã Siêu thế mà nghiêm túc suy nghĩ lên điểm này cũng không trọng yếu vấn đề đến. Được rồi được rồi cùng hắn nghiêm túc so đo ta đoán chừng sống không quá hai mươi. Mã Siêu cảm thấy tiền cảnh một vùng tăm tối.

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca, đã ngươi cũng rất đói, kia lại để cho người đưa ăn đến có được hay không?"

"Tốt, bất quá ta muốn dạy ngươi nhân loại ăn cái gì phương pháp, ngươi hóa thành nhân hình thời điểm không cho phép lại dùng mãng xà ăn cái gì phương pháp, có biết hay không?" Mã Siêu nghĩ thầm, chí ít đồ ăn biến mất tốc độ sẽ trở nên chậm một điểm...

Triệu Vân tràn ra khuôn mặt tươi cười dùng sức gật đầu, trên mặt còn mang theo một giọt nước mắt.

( Cái này tiểu Bạch mãng vẫn là rất khả ái...) Ngọa tào ta lại phạm vào không đến nửa canh giờ trước mới phạm vào cùng một sai lầm sao? Bề ngoài quả nhiên đều là giả tượng. Trước mắt cái này hất lên cùng tuổi thiếu niên tuấn mỹ vỏ ngoài, bản thể lại rõ ràng chưa thoát ly trẻ nhỏ kỳ gia hỏa, để Mã Siêu đối nhân sinh có mới thể ngộ.


	6. Bữa tối thứ hai

Thường Sơn cự mãng truyền ( Sáu ) Bữa tối thứ hai  
【 Răng tiểu thư đục nói 】 Học lại một lần phát hiện tràn đầy đều là bugs A a a...  
1) Đầu tiên"Đũa" Một từ chính là Tống Minh thuỷ vận thuyền nhân gian mới bắt đầu lưu hành cách nói; Ép buộc chứng nghiêm trọng răng tiểu thư đành phải từng cái sửa chữa lại. Nhưng mà xây xong lại phát hiện:   
2) Trên lý luận Đông Hán mạt người là sẽ không"Xào" Trứng gà, "Xào" Cái này nấu nướng phương pháp lúc ấy theo lúc ấy nồi cỗ rèn đúc kỹ thuật làm không được dáng vẻ... Ngay tại do dự muốn hay không sửa chữa, mới lại chú ý tới:   
3) Cuối thời Đông Hán phải phù phong quận người ngày thường bữa tối đại khái là sẽ không ăn"Cơm" , khi đó cây lúa dù đã ở trên sử sách xuất hiện, nhưng ở quan đúng trọng tâm định không có như vậy phổ biến...

A a a ta chỉ là nghĩ bán cái manh a tại sao muốn như vậy trừng phạt ta ><

※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※

Trên bàn một lần nữa bày đầy thức ăn. Triệu Vân tại Mã Siêu ánh mắt uy hiếp phía dưới không tình nguyện rút về đã vươn đi ra chép đĩa móng vuốt. Mã Siêu thay hai người các bới thêm một chén nữa cơm.

"Trước học dùng đũa." Mã Siêu cầm lấy song đũa làm mẫu cầm pháp, kẹp một khối thịt gà đưa vào miệng bên trong, nhai mấy ngụm, nuốt vào."Còn có, nhân loại ăn cái gì muốn nhấm nuốt, không thể trực tiếp dùng nuốt." Đói đạt được sơ bộ làm dịu, Mã Siêu cảm giác trước mắt giống như không có như vậy hắc ám.

"..." Triệu Vân nhìn một chút biến mất tại Mã Siêu miệng bên trong thịt gà, lại nhìn một chút trong tay hai cây tên là đũa mảnh gậy gỗ. Nghĩ nghĩ, buông xuống đũa, lại đem móng vuốt vươn hướng đựng lấy thịt gà đĩa, bị Mã Siêu dùng đũa đầu hung hăng gõ một cái.

"Thử đều không có thử liền từ bỏ, không có chí khí!" Mã Siêu mắng xong, lại kẹp một khối thịt gà tiến miệng bên trong, tiếp lấy lột phần cơm, nhai nhai nuốt vào."Lại không tranh thủ thời gian học được, thịt gà liền bị ta ăn sạch ờ!"

Triệu Vân xoa bị Mã Siêu gõ đỏ lên đốt ngón tay, một bên nhìn xem biến mất tại Mã Siêu miệng bên trong khối thứ hai thịt gà, ngậm lấy nước mắt một lần nữa nâng đũa... Tại trong mâm pha trộn nửa ngày, vẫn là cái gì đều kẹp không nổi.

"Cố lên, Tử Long rất thông minh, nhất định học được." Mã Siêu lại kẹp đậu hũ cùng rau xanh đến mình trong chén. Bỗng nhiên, Triệu Vân làm đũa tới phấn đấu một lúc lâu một khối thịt gà bắn đi ra, thẳng hướng Mã Siêu chính diện đột kích. Mã Siêu không chút hoang mang nhất cử đũa, kẹp lấy. Triệu Vân thấy mắt đều thẳng, ném song đũa nhiệt liệt vỗ tay. Mã Siêu đắc ý gật đầu đáp tạ, đang muốn ném vào miệng bên trong, khóe mắt ngắm gặp Triệu Vân nước mắt lưng tròng nhìn chòng chọc khối kia thịt gà, nếu là như thế tiến miệng, tiểu gia hỏa đại khái sẽ khóc lên đi?

Thế là thiện lương Mã Siêu lại mềm lòng.( Chẳng lẽ đây chính là lương tâm phát tác cảm giác?) Hắn mỉm cười đem thịt gà phóng tới Triệu Vân chén cơm kia bên trong.

Triệu Vân nguyên bản liền rất lớn con mắt lại mở lớn hơn. Tựa hồ đối với với Mã Siêu đem đến miệng thịt gà bỏ vào hắn trong chén cảm thấy rất không thể tin. Mã Siêu bưng lên chén của mình, làm mẫu tựa như dùng đũa đem thức ăn đào tiến miệng bên trong. Triệu Vân hiểu ý, đi theo làm theo. Cuối cùng ăn vào đồ vật!

"Muốn xé nhỏ lại nuốt vào." Mã Siêu lên tiếng nhắc nhở. Triệu Vân đành phải làm theo. Hắn lần thứ nhất phát hiện, nguyên lai đồ ăn là có tư vị!

"Ra sao? Nhai một nhai tương đối tốt ăn đi?" Mã Siêu nhìn vẻ mặt ngốc trệ tiểu Bạch mãng, đoán được hắn tâm tư. Triệu Vân ngượng ngùng đối Mã Siêu cười ngây ngô.

( Tiểu bạch si cười ngây ngô thế nào sẽ như thế đáng yêu!!!) Mã Siêu lần nữa cảm thấy trong lòng cái nào đó không biết tên bộ phận sinh ra một loại nào đó không biết tên biến hóa cũng đưa đến một loại nào đó không biết tên tâm hoảng ý loạn.

( Ngọa tào đồng dạng sai lầm ngựa Mạnh Khởi ngươi một buổi tối trọng phạm mấy lần!!) Mã Siêu tranh thủ thời gian mặc niệm bề ngoài chỉ là giả tượng bề ngoài chỉ là giả tượng bề ngoài chỉ là giả tượng...

Một lần nữa điều chỉnh tốt hô hấp nhịp tim, Mã Siêu lại phủ lên hắn tự nhận là mười phần hiền lành khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Tử Long hảo hảo luyện tập. Mạnh Khởi ca ca sẽ lưu một phần của ngươi, không cần lo lắng kẹp không nổi bị ta ăn sạch. Ân?" Đang cùng một cái khác khối thịt gà phấn chiến Triệu Vân lần nữa bị nói trúng tim đen, cúi đầu thấy không rõ trên mặt biểu lộ, bất quá bên tai rất rõ ràng đỏ lên.

( Tiểu bạch si thật rất đáng yêu......) Sai lầm liền sai lầm đi! Nam nhân vốn chính là nông cạn thị giác động vật. Mã Siêu quyết định từ bỏ khắc chế mình sinh ra"Tiểu Bạch mãng thật đáng yêu" Tâm tình. Trên tay một cách tự nhiên lại kẹp điểm trứng tráng dự định phóng tới Triệu Vân trong chén. Không nghĩ tới Triệu Vân trực tiếp đem miệng lại gần, đem trứng tráng liên tiếp Mã Siêu đũa cùng một chỗ ngậm vào trong miệng.

Mã Siêu mặt đỏ bừng lên, vội vàng đem đũa rút về."Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi......" Ngươi nửa ngày cái gì cũng nói không nên lời. Triệu Vân không hề hay biết có cái gì không ổn, bên cạnh nhai vừa nói: "Ăn ngon!" Rồi mới một mặt mong đợi nhìn qua Mã Siêu."Mạnh Khởi ca ca lại đến!" Để Mã Siêu cho ăn so với mình dùng đũa kẹp thuận tiện nhanh chóng nhiều, Triệu Vân rất bén nhạy lập tức phát giác được điểm này.

Mã Siêu giờ phút này cảm thấy trong lòng tất cả nổi danh không biết tên bộ phận tất cả đều sinh ra kể trên không biết tên biến hóa đồng thời đưa đến cực kịch liệt không biết tên tâm hoảng ý loạn.( Cái này cái này cái này cái này cái này không phải liền là trong truyền thuyết trung trung ở giữa ở giữa gián tiếp tiếp tiếp hôn? Nụ hôn đầu của ta a a a a!) Đáng thương Mã Siêu nhận nghiêm trọng kích thích, liền nội tâm hò hét đều cà lăm.

Triệu Vân đợi một hồi lâu, gặp Mã Siêu vẫn là hóa đá trạng thái, đành phải một lần nữa cúi đầu cùng kia bàn thịt gà phấn chiến. Không biết qua bao lâu, còn hãm tại hóa đá trong trạng thái Mã Siêu, nghe thấy từ không biết tên phương xa truyền tới một thanh âm thanh thúy dễ nghe.

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca, a ~~ "

Mã Siêu không chút nghĩ ngợi liền theo lời há miệng. Tiếp lấy một đũa trứng tráng tiến trong miệng hắn.

Song đũa rời đi hắn miệng.

Mã Siêu ngây người mười giây đồng hồ, rồi mới bi thống phát hiện, hắn bị tiểu Bạch mãng cho ăn.

Mà lại, hai người bọn họ lần nữa gián tiếp hôn......

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca, ngươi lại không ăn, lại muốn bị ta đã ăn xong ờ!" Ăn quả nhiên là trọng yếu nhất cầu sinh kỹ năng. Miệng đầy đồ ăn Triệu Vân hiển nhiên đã học được dùng đũa, vừa ăn vừa vẫn không quên nhắc nhở Mã Siêu.

Mã Siêu tịch mịch thu lại mình rơi lả tả trên đất một lời khó nói hết thiếu nam tình hoài, một lần nữa nâng đũa, thình lình phát hiện trên bàn chỉ còn kia bàn rau xanh, cái khác đều đã bị quét sạch sành sanh.

"Ngay tại phát dục tiểu hài tử thế nào có thể kén ăn?!" Mã Siêu một bên dùng bữa, một bên giáo huấn không ăn rau xanh Triệu Vân.

"Chúng ta mãng xà vốn chính là động vật ăn thịt, ăn cái gì rau xanh?" Triệu Vân nhìn cũng không nhìn kia bàn rau xanh, vẻ mặt khinh thường.

( Bên trên một vòng trên bàn rau xanh ngươi rõ ràng nhìn cũng chưa từng nhìn liền ngã vào bụng bên trong......)

Tính toán. Mã Siêu đã đếm không hết hôm nay là lần thứ mấy cùng chính mình nói tính toán. Thật lâu không có cảm thấy như thế mệt mỏi qua. Mãng xà cái gì quả nhiên vẫn là không thích hợp làm sủng vật. Vẫn là ăn mau đi xong nhanh tắm một cái ngủ. Đừng có lại cùng hắn pha trộn xuống dưới để tránh mình tráng niên mất sớm.

Mã Siêu tâm sự nặng nề ăn xong, bỗng nhiên lại nghĩ đến một sự kiện. Mặc dù ẩn ẩn cảm thấy không nên hỏi tương đối tốt, nhưng là như là đã nghĩ đến, liền không nhịn được muốn hỏi. Thiên nhân giao chiến trong chốc lát vẫn hỏi:

"Tử Long có thể ăn đã no đầy đủ?"

Triệu Vân lắc đầu.

"Kia, thế nào xử lý?" Mã Siêu thực sự rất không muốn gọi đầu bếp lại làm một bàn lớn đồ ăn đi lên.

Triệu Vân cười ngọt ngào: "Ta không biết cái gì là ăn no."

Nguyên lai là nghe không hiểu a...( Có đúng không?) Mã Siêu quyết định thay cái phương thức hỏi:

"Tử Long còn đói sao?"

Triệu Vân suy nghĩ một chút, gật gật đầu. Rồi mới lại bổ sung: "Bất quá có so ngay từ đầu tốt một chút điểm."

Mã Siêu cuối cùng bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, ngồi ở trước mặt hắn mỹ thiếu niên chân chính bản thể không phải là mãng xà, cũng không phải trẻ nhỏ, hắn là thế gian tất cả đói.


	7. Mãng xà đi tắm

Thường Sơn cự mãng truyền ( Bảy ) Mãng xà đi tắm  
Cảm giác giống như sẽ kéo dài đến vĩnh viễn bữa tối cuối cùng vẫn là vẽ xuống dừng phù. Thể xác tinh thần đều mệt Mã Siêu hiện tại một lòng muốn hảo hảo tắm rửa rồi mới tiến vào mộng đẹp, thoát đi hôm nay điểm này cũng không thực tế hiện thực. Chỉ là, mặc dù rất muốn giả bộ như không nhìn thấy, nhưng là một thân cũ nát bạch bào, đầy người bụi đất Triệu Vân ngay tại trước mặt hắn hướng về phía hắn cười ngây ngô, một mặt còn đang chờ mong vòng tiếp theo bữa tối bộ dáng.

Mã Siêu cuối cùng vẫn là không cách nào xem nhẹ cái này tồn tại cường đại cảm giác. 

"Tử Long, hôm nay đã đã ăn xong. Ngày mai lại ăn." Mã Siêu ép buộc mình xem nhẹ Triệu Vân trên mặt tràn ngập thất vọng."Ta muốn đi tắm rửa. Nhìn ngươi, bẩn thỉu, ngươi cũng phải tắm một cái."

"Cái gì là tắm rửa?" 

"Chính là dùng nước đem toàn thân tẩy sạch sẽ ý tứ."

"Ta không muốn." 

"Không được, ngươi quá."

"Ta là mãng xà không cần tắm rửa." Triệu Vân ngoài ý muốn kiên trì. 

"Ngươi bây giờ là hình người, người liền muốn tắm rửa." Mã Siêu bổ sung một câu mạnh mẽ nhất uy hiếp: "Bẩn thỉu hài tử ngày mai không có ăn."

"......" Triệu Vân thiên nhân, không, Thiên Mãng giao chiến hai giây, làm ra cuối cùng nhất giãy dụa: "Ta sẽ không."

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca dạy ngươi." Rõ ràng rất phổ thông một câu vì sao nói ra miệng sau sẽ cảm giác mình như cái lạt thủ tồi hoa dâm ma a!? Mã Siêu nhịn không được ôm đầu. 

"Vô cùng bẩn...... Không có ăn?" Triệu Vân chưa từ bỏ ý định hỏi lại, Mã Siêu bày ra vô cùng kiên định mặt nhẹ gật đầu.

Triệu Vân một mặt thấy chết không sờn, đi theo Mã Siêu đi hướng phòng tắm. 

"Ta trước tẩy, coi như làm mẫu, ngươi tiếp lấy làm theo là được." Nói là như thế nói, dạng này tẩy cho người khác nhìn Mã Siêu cũng là lần thứ nhất, thế nào nghĩ đều xấu hổ. Thế là Mã Siêu mặt đỏ tới mang tai bên cạnh thôi miên mình đây chẳng qua là chỉ cái gì cũng đều không hiểu tiểu bạch si không cần nghĩ quá nhiều, bên cạnh nhanh chóng cởi quần áo ra ép buộc mình chuyên tâm xoa tẩy toàn thân cao thấp. Trong phòng tắm mờ mịt thủy khí cung cấp trình độ nào đó che lấp hiệu quả, nhưng Mã Siêu thẳng đến rửa sạch đều không dám quay đầu nhìn Triệu Vân, cứ việc tất cả mọi người là nam.

"Tử Long, tới phiên ngươi." Mã Siêu đã tẩy xong một lúc lâu, cũng không thấy Triệu Vân dựa đi tới, tiểu tử này sẽ không cũng đang hại xấu hổ đi? Mã Siêu hít sâu một hơi, một tay vặn lấy tóc còn ướt xoay người lại.

Đây là mình hôm nay lần thứ mấy? Đương Mã Siêu ngã ngồi trên mặt đất thời điểm, trong đầu hắn ý niệm duy nhất lại là cái này. Không đối, cái này hoàn toàn không trọng yếu, trọng yếu con kia toàn thân bẩn thỉu tiểu Bạch mãng nhanh chuồn mất. Mã Siêu vội vàng bổ nhào qua, nắm chặt nó cái đuôi đem nó kéo về.

"Ngươi cho rằng biến trở về rắn dạng liền có thể không cần tẩy sao? Quá ngây thơ!" Mãng xà bộ dáng Triệu Vân Mã Siêu liền không xấu hổ. Không nhìn tiểu Bạch mãng trước trang hung ác lần bán manh cuối cùng nhất cầu khẩn ánh mắt, tại nó há miệng làm bộ muốn cắn lúc, chỉ cần một câu"Cắn người hài tử ngày mai không có đồ ăn" , nhẹ nhõm giải quyết! Mã Siêu dù chưa từng phục thị qua ai tắm rửa, nhưng mãng xà hình thể dù sao không có góc chết, toàn bộ chộp tới lau một phen là được rồi, không có cái gì độ khó ── Đương nhiên, Mã Siêu cẩn thận tránh đi vết thương. 

Một người một rắn cuối cùng đều tắm rửa hoàn tất sau, vì để tránh cho kinh hãi trong nhà nô bộc, Mã Siêu đem tiểu Bạch mãng giấu ở trong vạt áo mang về nguyên bản vì Triệu Vân chuẩn bị khách phòng.

"Ngươi thế mà biến trở về mãng xà, cái này thật có chút phiền phức......" Mã Siêu suy tính một hồi, thật sự là mệt mỏi không có thừa nhiều ít năng lực suy tính, hắn đem tiểu Bạch mãng từ trong ngực xách ra phóng tới trên giường.

"Tử Long, ngươi có thể lại biến về hình người sao? Có thể liền biến trở về đến, không thể lắc đầu trả lời ta."

Tiểu Bạch mãng ngoẹo đầu giống như thật đang suy nghĩ, tiếp lấy một mặt vô tội lắc đầu. 

( Dù sao cũng là chỉ có ba tháng lớn tiểu bạch si, không ngoài ý muốn.) Mã Siêu thở dài, căn dặn tiểu Bạch mãng đạo: "Ngươi đêm nay ngủ chỗ này, ta sẽ phân phó đám nô bộc không dùng qua tới hầu hạ, miễn cho hù dọa bọn hắn. Minh Thiên Thiên sáng ta lại tới nhìn ngươi...... Đối. Chúng ta cùng một chỗ ăn điểm tâm, lại nhìn tiếp xuống nên thế nào xử lý. Ngươi tuyệt đối không thể bản thân chuồn ra khỏi phòng, biết sao! Nghe hiểu liền gật đầu. "

Tiểu Bạch mãng đáng thương nhẹ gật đầu.

"Mạnh Khởi ca ca trở về phòng đi ngủ, ngày mai gặp." Kéo qua chăn mền, thay tiểu Bạch mãng đắp kín. Mặc dù vẫn là rất bất an, nhưng Mã Siêu thật sự là mệt mỏi. Quyết định chắc chắn, quản hắn! Coi như trời sập xuống cũng chờ bản thiếu gia tỉnh ngủ lại nói thôi! 

\--   
【 Răng tiểu thư đục nói 】  
1) Tấu chương ác ý bán manh chú ý.(← Hiện tại mới nhắc nhở cũng quá muộn... Nhưng ta nguyên bản cũng không biết nó hội trưởng thành bộ dạng này...)  
2) Mặc dù rất nhàm chán nhưng phi thường nghĩ giảng... Cổ văn bên trong mộc là tẩy phát; Tắm là tẩy thân thể; Tẩy chỉ rửa mặt; Tắm thì là rửa tay... Khoa khoa...


	8. Có rắn đến quấn

Thường Sơn cự mãng truyền ( Tám ) Có rắn đến quấn  
【 Răng tiểu thư đục nói 】 Ác nát mộng cảnh chú ý.

※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※

Mặc dù mùa hè đã chuẩn bị kết thúc, ban đêm hơn phân nửa vẫn là oi bức. Luôn luôn sợ nóng Mã Siêu một buổi tối cũng nên bị nóng tỉnh cái một hai về. Cho nên hắn đi ngủ quen thuộc cởi trần. Bởi vì cùng con kia tiểu Bạch mãng pha trộn đã hơn nửa ngày, mặc dù thể lực bên trên cũng không phải là thật sự có nhiều ít tiêu hao, nhưng là trên tinh thần lại mệt mỏi không thôi. Thế là Mã Siêu trở lại trong phòng mình, cơ hồ là đầu hơi dính gối liền ngủ thiếp đi. Chỉ là, con kia tiểu Bạch mãng liền liền tại trong mộng cũng không thể thoát khỏi. Mã Siêu ngủ sau không lâu, lại mộng thấy hôm nay lần đầu gặp: Con kia tiểu Bạch mãng tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt từ phía sau theo tới, một mặt vô tội nhìn xem mình. Mã Siêu xoa xoa mắt, trước mắt tiểu Bạch mãng hóa thành một cái cùng mình niên kỷ tương tự mỹ thiếu niên. Mỹ thiếu niên nhào về phía hắn, mở to miệng nói đói, rồi mới nắm lấy tay của hắn cắn.

Bởi vì ở trong mơ, cho nên bị cắn cũng không đau nhức. Ngược lại là lành lạnh.( Cái này cái gì loạn thất bát tao mộng a?!) Mã Siêu từ bị cắn lúc cảm thấy thanh lương ý thức được mình ở trong mơ, nhưng là cái này logic loạn thất bát tao mộng vẫn là tiếp tục lấy. Hắn ở trong mơ nhắm mắt lại, đếm tới mười lại mở ra, hi vọng có thể thay cái tràng cảnh, đừng lại làm cái gì có mãng xà mộng.

Hắn mở mắt ra, lần nữa ngã ngồi trên mặt đất. Tiểu Bạch mãng không thấy, lần này là không kịp tiêu hóa rắn điêu còn có tiêu hóa một nửa chuột, thằn lằn, gà mái, con sóc nhóm một bên chảy xuống không rõ thành phần chất lỏng một bên dựa đi tới, đã nhìn không ra là bộ vị nào miệng bên trong còn la hét"Mạnh Khởi ca ca ~~" Hắn thất kinh muốn chạy trốn, lại không có thể đứng lên liền bị bọn chúng đuổi kịp. Bọn chúng rất thân nóng dùng dính đầy tiêu hóa dịch cùng nước bọt thân thể một mực cọ đi lên. Cái này dính trượt ý lạnh tiện thể đã dẫn phát từ lưng thẳng chui lên đầu kinh dị cảm giác, để toàn thân hắn lông mao dựng đứng, hoàn toàn mất đi lý trí, kêu lên.

( Má ơi đây là cái gì kinh khủng mộng, ta muốn tỉnh lại ta muốn tỉnh lại, cứu mạng a!!!)

Nhưng là Mã Siêu cái gì thanh âm cũng không có phát ra tới, cảnh tượng trước mắt lại đổi. Mình ngồi ở một tòa lâu năm thiếu tu sửa, bộ phận đã sụp đổ đại trạch bên trong, trong đình viện vốn có ưu nhã tạo cảnh đã sớm bị mạn ngày thường so với người còn cao cỏ dại cùng cỡ nhỏ bụi cây thay thế; Hắn nghi hoặc đứng lên bốn phía xem xét, đại trạch nhà cửa phương vị đều là hắn không thể quen thuộc hơn được. Hắn lại thế nào cũng nhớ không nổi thời điểm nào tới qua nơi này. Đi nửa ngày, cũng không có gặp phải một người. Thời tiết ngay từ đầu vẫn là mùa hè, đi tới đi tới càng ngày càng lạnh, cuối cùng nhất thế mà hạ lên tuyết tới. Hắn ôm cánh tay co lại thành một đoàn, mới phát hiện mình là hai tay để trần, hỏng bét, chẳng lẽ muốn chết cóng tại nhà này hoang phế đại trạch bên trong sao? Hắn chính suy nghĩ nên thế nào xử lý, bỗng nhiên, có người từ sau vì hắn phủ thêm màu trắng đấu bồng.

Hắn cảm kích quay đầu lại nói tạ, rồi mới lại dọa đến ngã ngồi trên mặt đất.

Phía sau chỉ có một con so với hắn nhặt về nhà tiểu Bạch mãng lớn hơn rất nhiều lần rõ ràng mãng. Nơi nào có cái gì người? Mà lại từ bạch mãng ngốc manh ánh mắt, hắn có thể kết luận đây là phóng đại bản cùng một con tiểu bạch si. Cúi đầu xem xét, cái kia cái gọi là đấu bồng chẳng biết lúc nào biến thành con kia quấn ở trên người mình bạch mãng thân thể......

( Khó trách không có chút nào ấm áp......)

Chờ một chút vì sao ta hôm nay một mực chú ý tại không phải trọng điểm sự tình bên trên!? Mà lại làm nửa ngày bản thiếu gia vẫn là thoát đi không được các loại màu trắng mãng xà là thế nào chuyện?

"Cho ăn không có lễ phép hài tử! Không gặp Mạnh Khởi ca ca đang suy nghĩ nhân sinh sao? Đừng cọ đi lên liếm mặt của ta a!!!" Liền xem như lưỡi rắn, không còn như mặt mũi tràn đầy đều là nước bọt, vẫn là rất buồn nôn a!

Thật vất vả từ một hệ liệt không có kết cấu gì mãng xà trong mộng tỉnh lại, Mã Siêu cảm giác giống như so sánh với giường trước khi ngủ còn mệt hơn. Bên ngoài sắc trời đã có chút hơi sáng, hắn phát một hồi ngốc, giống như có chỗ nào không thích hợp cái nào...... Vừa tỉnh ngủ đầu óc cùn cùn. Đến cùng là chỗ nào không thích hợp đâu?

Mã Siêu vén chăn lên, nhìn thấy hồi phục thành hình người Triệu Vân. Không biết thế nào làm được, chính cuộn tại trong ngực hắn ngủ say lấy.

"......" Nếu như Mã Siêu là cái cô nương gia, hiện tại cả nhà nhất định đều nghe thấy hắn vang tận mây xanh hét lên. Nhưng hắn là riêng có"Mã đại gan" Danh xưng ngựa Mạnh Khởi, tăng thêm mới làm như vậy nhiều kinh dị mãng xà mộng, Mã Siêu gặp không sợ hãi bản lĩnh lại nâng cao một bước, cho nên hắn đã không kêu sợ hãi, cũng không có bắn ra, chỉ là lẳng lặng tường tận xem xét Triệu Vân ngủ mặt.

( Thật là...... Rất đáng yêu a!)

Mã Siêu nhịn không được đưa thay sờ sờ mặt của hắn. Triệu Vân tựa hồ cảm thấy rất dễ chịu dáng vẻ, mỉm cười chủ động đem mặt gò má cọ đến trong lòng bàn tay của hắn. Mã Siêu trong đầu oanh một tiếng, như bị sét đánh trúng giống như. Hắn không tự chủ được cúi đầu xuống, nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái Triệu Vân hai mắt nhắm chặt, ôm ôm trong ngực tiểu gia hỏa, suy nghĩ một hồi các loại sự tình, nhưng cái gì kết luận đều không nghĩ ra đến, mơ mơ màng màng lần nữa tiến vào mộng đẹp.


	9. Sưởi ấm Thánh phẩm

Thường Sơn cự mãng truyền ( Chín ) Sưởi ấm Thánh phẩm  
Mã Siêu thứ hai giấc ngủ rất khá, có lẽ là tiểu bạch mãng ngoan ngoãn ngủ ở bên người, không có lại đến trong giấc mộng của hắn khắp nơi quấy rối; Có lẽ là bởi vì ôm mãng xà lành lạnh thân thể ngủ mười phần mát mẻ, tóm lại Mã Siêu tỉnh lại lần nữa, đã là mặt trời lên cao. Hắn đưa tay xác nhận một chút, duy trì hình người Triệu Vân còn đang bên cạnh hắn ngủ say lấy. Mã Siêu nằm nghiêng chống đỡ đầu, không khách khí chút nào thưởng thức lên Triệu Vân ngủ mặt, đầu đầy đầy người bụi đất tẩy sạch sẽ về sau, tuấn mỹ thiếu niên nhìn quả thực không giống như là nhân gian tất cả, mà giống như là từ trên trời giáng xuống dật thế tiên nhân......

( Ách, hắn vốn cũng không phải là nhân gian tất cả... Cũng đích thật là từ trên trời rớt xuống...) Mã Siêu tự giác nhả rãnh. Tiếp lấy tiếp tục vắt óc suy nghĩ, lại tìm không ra thích hợp ngôn ngữ để diễn tả người trước mắt, ách, rắn.

Mặc dù có thật nhiều vấn đề muốn hỏi, nhưng nhìn Triệu Vân thuần chân mà không có chút nào phòng bị ngủ mặt, Mã Siêu thật có chút không nỡ đánh thức hắn... Đương nhiên, đây chỉ là một bộ phận nguyên nhân, nguyên nhân chủ yếu vẫn là, gia hỏa này chỉ cần tỉnh dậy, tám mươi phần trăm phát biểu nội dung đều là"Đói......" Cùng cùng Mã Siêu muốn ăn. Mã Siêu nghĩ thầm, hắn ngủ thêm một hồi mà, chúng ta Mã gia liền có thể muộn một chút bị ăn đổ. Ân! Vẫn là chớ quấy rầy tỉnh hắn tốt.

Mã Siêu nhìn hơn nửa ngày, nhớ tới mình lần nữa ngủ trước đó đưa tay vuốt ve Triệu Vân gương mặt xúc cảm, lập tức lòng ngứa ngáy khó nhịn, thế là lại nhịn không được duỗi ra một ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng. Bóng loáng mà lạnh buốt xúc cảm, để hắn liên tưởng tới đồ sứ, không, hẳn là càng tiếp cận ngọc thạch xúc cảm một chút. Một bên suy nghĩ lung tung, một bên không tự giác lần nữa đưa tay vuốt ve gương mặt của hắn. Triệu Vân không bị hắn đánh thức, lại lần nữa phản xạ có điều kiện tựa như đem mặt mình cọ tiến Mã Siêu trong lòng bàn tay.

( Hẳn là loài rắn thích ấm áp hoàn cảnh đi!)

Mã Siêu lần này không có bị hôn trộm hắn xúc động bao phủ, ngược lại lên ngoan tâm, thế là đem mình tay dịch chuyển khỏi một điểm, Triệu Vân quả nhiên lần nữa đem mặt dính sát. Như thế chơi mấy lần, đã không có địa phương dời, lại lui mình liền phải quẳng xuống giường đi. Mã Siêu nghĩ nghĩ, quyết định thay cái phương hướng. Lần này hắn nắm tay nhấc lên một điểm, Triệu Vân vẫn như cũ tính phản xạ muốn dựa vào quá khứ, nhưng Mã Siêu lại đem tay nâng lên một điểm, từ đầu tới cuối duy trì tại vừa lúc hơi tiếp xúc đến trạng thái.

Triệu Vân mơ mơ màng màng nhíu mày, vươn tay tìm tòi một trận, bắt lấy Mã Siêu chọc ghẹo tay của hắn, dán lên mặt mình, tựa hồ rất hài lòng nhuyễn động mấy lần, lại đã ngủ.

(......)

Mã Siêu thử đem tay rút trở về, bất quá Triệu Vân tóm đến rất căng, muốn tại không làm tỉnh lại trạng huống của hắn hạ rút về tay tựa hồ rất có độ khó. Mã Siêu có chút hối hận mình làm gì như thế nhàm chán, vừa rồi chỉ là không nỡ đứng dậy, hiện tại thì là thật bị bắt lại không động được. Người thật sự là một loại bên trong xây tìm đường chết gen sinh vật a! Tuy nói cho hắn dạng này bắt lấy tay kỳ thật cũng không có cái gì, hôm nay cha có chuyện quan trọng, sáng sớm liền ra cửa, Mã Siêu cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì dự định hành trình, liền như thế tiếp tục cùng tiểu Bạch mãng cùng một chỗ ngủ cũng không có cái gì không tốt. Nhưng là bị bắt lại, hắn chính là nhịn không được nghĩ thử tránh thoát.

Mã Siêu liên tục mấy lần nếm thử rút về tay khả năng dụ phát tiểu Bạch mãng săn thức ăn bản năng, hay là hắn làm cái ăn cái gì mộng ‧‧‧ Tóm lại mặc kệ là cái gì nguyên nhân, còn đang trong giấc mộng Triệu Vân lấy sét đánh không kịp bưng tai tốc độ kéo qua Mã Siêu tay, há miệng cắn.

"Ôi!"

Mã Siêu bị đau, lại giật nảy mình, nhịn không được kêu rên lên tiếng. Mặc dù hắn lập tức dùng một cái tay khác che lại miệng của mình, bất quá Triệu Vân đã bị đánh thức.

( Xong xong... Mã gia sẽ rất sắp bị ăn đổ đều là lỗi của ta... Ta thật là một cái bại gia tử a a a!!!)

Mã Siêu mang bi tráng tâm tình chờ lấy nghe Triệu Vân hô đói.

"Mạnh Khởi, sáng sớm tốt lành."

Triệu Vân nhìn một chút Mã Siêu trên tay vết cắn, biểu hiện trên mặt có chút cứng ngắc, một lát sau mới miễn cưỡng lộ ra mỉm cười, cùng Mã Siêu chào buổi sáng an.

( A? Không phải hô đói?)

Mã Siêu còn tưởng rằng mình nghe lầm. Nhất thời quên truy cứu Triệu Vân không để lại dấu vết tóm tắt"Ca ca" Hai chữ.

Triệu Vân gặp Mã Siêu hé mở lấy miệng, một mặt ngốc dạng, nửa ngày đều không có đáp lại, thế là nhấc tay ở trước mặt hắn lung lay. Gặp Mã Siêu còn đang ngẩn người, nắm qua tay của hắn lại muốn cắn. Mã Siêu lấy lại tinh thần, tranh thủ thời gian rút về tay.

"A... Cái kia... Tử Long sáng sớm tốt lành." Mã Siêu âm thầm quyết định tại Triệu Vân hô đói trước đó đều không cần chủ động xách cùng ăn cơm có quan hệ sự tình, vì Mã gia tranh thủ thêm một chút thời gian.

Mã Siêu nhớ tới muốn hỏi hắn vấn đề."Tử Long, ta không phải nói không thể chuồn ra khỏi phòng sao?" Rõ ràng hôm qua đem hắn xách tới khách phòng, còn bàn giao hắn không thể tự kiềm chế chuồn ra khỏi phòng.

"Ta không phải chạy ra ngoài. Ta là dùng chân đi tới." Triệu Vân rất chân thành đất là mình biện bạch.

( Cái này cũng được...)

"Vậy ngươi biết thế nào biến trở về tới?"

Triệu Vân lắc đầu.

"Tốt, coi như ngươi hóa thành nhân hình đi tới, ngủ cái nào không đều là ngủ, tại sao không ngủ gian phòng của mình nhất định phải đến cùng ta chen một cái giường?" Nếu không phải mới từ đống kia loạn thất bát tao mãng xà trong mộng tỉnh lại, đầu cùn cùn, hắn tám thành sẽ vì tự vệ mà không thêm suy nghĩ đánh đau dạ tập người dừng lại.

"Ta vốn là nghĩ đến nói cho ngươi ta lại biến trở về tới. Thế nhưng là ngươi đang ngủ. Ta nhìn ngươi ngủ cũng cảm thấy muốn ngủ, mà lại ngươi hâm nóng. Uốn tại bên cạnh ngươi tương đối dễ chịu."

Triệu Vân vừa nói vừa nghĩ đến, nhân loại hâm nóng, thật muốn có được một con.

Mã Siêu trong lòng nghĩ thì là, loại khí trời này cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ngủ thật là rất không tệ, nhưng là tuyệt đối phải tại mùa đông tiến đến trước đem hắn đưa về Thường Sơn đi!

Mã Siêu tiếp lấy thay hắn kiểm tra một chút vết thương, đổi thuốc. Hắn đã cảm thấy rất đói bụng, không nghĩ tới Triệu Vân thế mà tỉnh lại như thế lâu, một cái đói lời không có la... Lần này nên thế nào xử lý mới tốt? Mã Siêu tại Mã gia bị ăn đổ cùng mình chết đói ở giữa xoắn xuýt thật lâu. Nô bộc lúc này gõ cửa một cái, hỏi:

"Thiếu chủ thế nhưng là rời giường? Hôm nay muốn ở đâu dùng bữa sáng?"

\--  
【 Răng tiểu thư đục nói 】  
1) Mãng xà thuộc về bò sát loại, là bên ngoài ấm động vật, cho nên cần dựa vào ngoại giới nguồn nhiệt như phơi nắng, Mã Siêu vân vân bổ sung thân thể cần nhiệt năng ( Đương nhiên cũng không thể quá lượng, tường tình nhưng tham khảo trong ao rùa đen ).

2) Kỳ thật che lâu căn cứ nhiệt lực học thứ 0 định luật, cũng sẽ không một mực lành lạnh, bên này thuần túy là vì bán manh mà nói bậy.


	10. Tống quân thiên lý

Thường Sơn cự mãng truyền ( Mười ) Tống quân thiên lý  
【 Răng nói 】 Trong lịch sử không có ghi chép Triệu Vân năm nào xuất sinh, giả thiết hắn là Thường Sơn cự mãng biến thành, kia nói không rõ xuất sinh năm chính là đương nhiên XD( Lấy bài này mà nói, nhìn như mười lăm tuổi nhưng kỳ thật chỉ có ba tháng lớn... Khoa khoa...)

※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※ Trở xuống chính văn ※※※※

"...... Tại ta trong phòng ăn đi!" Cũng tốt. Nô bộc thay hắn làm lựa chọn.

Nô bộc đáp ứng về sau lui ra, Mã Siêu vừa quay đầu, chỉ gặp Triệu Vân một đôi mắt to tràn đầy nước mắt, to như hạt đậu nước mắt từng giọt rơi xuống.

"Tử Long ngươi thế nào? Vết thương đau? Ngươi không đói bụng sao? Vẫn là không muốn cùng Mạnh Khởi ca ca cùng một chỗ ăn?" Mã Siêu chân tay luống cuống lại hống lại hỏi, hơn nửa ngày mới nghe hiểu Triệu Vân nói cái gì:

"Cắn người hài tử... Không có ăn... Oa..." Triệu Vân dứt khoát gào khóc."Ta... Ta cũng không phải cố ý..." Nhìn Triệu Vân khóc đến ruột gan đứt từng khúc, Mã Siêu trong lòng biết đại khái là vì mới trong lúc ngủ mơ cắn mình, coi là hôm nay thật không có ăn, vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười nói: "Nằm mơ cắn không tính, đừng khóc."

Trước một giây còn khóc đến lê hoa đái vũ Triệu Vân nghe vậy, trong nháy mắt cười vui vẻ, biến thành dưới ánh mặt trời mang theo sương mai hoa hướng dương.

"Tử Long vừa mới làm cái gì mộng a? Nắm lấy tay của ta liền cắn."

"Ta mộng thấy......" Tiểu Bạch mãng ngượng ngùng giãy dụa: "Ta mộng thấy ngươi mang thịt đút ta ăn, thế nhưng là mau ăn đến lúc đó đũa luôn rụt về lại, ta quýnh lên liền......"

( Tiểu bạch si đỏ mặt thật thật đáng yêu!!!) Mã Siêu vừa nghĩ, một bên cũng đi theo đỏ mặt.

Triệu Vân liền như thế tại Mã gia ở lại. Đem Mã gia to to nhỏ nhỏ hầu như đều dọa qua một lần về sau, hắn cuối cùng nắm giữ biến hóa hình thái phương pháp. Bởi vì hắn hóa thành nhân hình thời điểm, ngoại trừ sức ăn"Hơi" Lớn bên ngoài, so với nhà mình Thiếu chủ không chút thua kém tuấn mỹ, tăng thêm thông minh lanh lợi miệng ngọt, rất nhanh liền bắt tù binh Mã gia từ gia chủ, cho tới gã sai vặt tâm. Mã Đằng lúc tuổi còn trẻ trong núi sinh hoạt, đối tinh quái loại hình độ chấp nhận vốn là rất cao; Trọng yếu nhất chính là, đứa nhỏ này tới về sau, nhà mình nhi tử vì coi chừng chưa quen thuộc xã hội loài người quy củ Triệu Vân, phòng ngừa hắn dẫn xuất phiền phức, trận này đều không có lại một người bốn phía mạo hiểm, thậm chí làm lên thục sư, dạy Triệu Vân học chữ, công phu quyền cước, tiễn thuật, thương pháp, kỵ thuật...... Không sai biệt lắm đem mình sẽ đều dạy cho đứa bé kia. Đứa bé kia cũng làm thật thông minh, dạy cái gì sẽ cái gì, mới hơn một tháng thời gian, đã đều ra dáng. Mắt thấy thế đạo như thế loạn, Mã Đằng mình suy nghĩ, Mã gia có hai đứa bé này, có lẽ cũng có thể tại cái này trong loạn thế thành tựu một phen công lao sự nghiệp.

Triệu Vân tổn thương đã không sai biệt lắm tốt. Mã Siêu mặc dù có chút không nỡ, bất quá đương sơ đã đã đáp ứng thương lành tiễn hắn về Thường Sơn, tự nhiên không thể ăn nói; Ngoài ra tiểu Bạch mãng nhất định phải đổ thừa mình cùng một chỗ ngủ, mắt thấy thời tự gần đông... Mã Siêu đối với giữa mùa đông ôm khối băng đi ngủ cái gì một chút hứng thú cũng không có; Trọng yếu nhất chính là, hắn sức ăn hoàn toàn chính xác để Mã gia nguyên bản sung túc sinh hoạt bắt đầu có chút giật gấu vá vai a a a!... Thế là hắn báo cáo phụ thân, để nô bộc chuẩn bị ngựa, mang theo hành lý đơn giản, liền cùng Triệu Vân cùng nhau lên đường.

Thời tiết đã bắt đầu trở nên lạnh, mặc dù xuyên dày bào, cưỡi ngựa đi đường hai người tại có chút thấu xương trong gió thu vẫn là cảm nhận được hàn ý. Mã Siêu còn tốt, nhưng Triệu Vân liền có chút phiền toái...

Một ngày này, Triệu Vân"Lại" Không thấy.

Mấy ngày đến hắn mặt luôn luôn kéo căng lấy, ngây thơ tiếu dung không biết đã bao lâu không có xuất hiện tại trên mặt hắn, hỏi hắn có phải là chỗ nào không thoải mái hoặc là cái gì sự tình không vui, luôn nói không có. Bởi vì sức ăn vẫn là đồng dạng kinh người, lại nhìn không ra nơi đó có tổn thương bệnh, cho nên Mã Siêu cũng không có quá để ý. Nhưng mà hôm qua bắt đầu, Triệu Vân không ăn nhiều ít liền nói vây lại, tiếp lấy một hơi ngủ tới hừng sáng, Mã Siêu phí hết đại nhất phiên công phu mới đánh thức hắn tiếp tục đi đường, kết quả lên đường không bao lâu, hắn thế mà ngồi ở trên ngựa cưỡi cưỡi lại ngủ thiếp đi, không có ngồi vững vàng rớt xuống ngựa, Mã Siêu ngẫu vừa quay đầu, phát hiện bên cạnh trên lưng ngựa người không thấy, vội vàng quay đầu đi tìm, vừa lúc trông thấy Triệu Vân xoa quẳng đau cái mông một mặt mờ mịt đứng tại chỗ nhìn chung quanh. May mắn không có thụ thương, hai người nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, ăn một chút lương khô, Mã Siêu tuy có chút không yên lòng, tại Triệu Vân kiên trì phía dưới vẫn là riêng phần mình lên ngựa tiếp tục đi đường.

Không nghĩ tới mới đi không có mấy dặm đường, Triệu Vân tọa kỵ bên trên lại không có bóng người.

Mã Siêu vội vàng quay đầu đi tìm, lần này Triệu Vân quẳng xuống ngựa sau liền tỉnh đều không có tỉnh, trực tiếp tại ven đường cuộn thành một đoàn ngủ. Đây nhất định là ngã bệnh đi? Hôm nay là không có cách nào lại đi đường. Mắt thấy nơi này trước không đến thôn, sau không đến cửa hàng, cũng không thể thả hắn ngủ ở chỗ này. Mã Siêu quanh quẩn phụ cận, tìm được một gian hoang phế miếu hoang, Mã Siêu để Triệu Vân tại trong miếu đổ nát ngủ, ra ngoài nhặt chút củi lửa, lại đánh mấy cái chim cút trở về.

Mã Siêu tại trong miếu đổ nát hiện lên một đống lửa sưởi ấm, thuận tiện đem chim cút nướng, không biết là đống lửa ấm áp vẫn là chim cút nướng mùi thơm, nguyên bản Mã Siêu thế nào gọi đều gọi bất tỉnh Triệu Vân mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra.

"Thật là ấm áp... Đây là nơi nào?"

Mã Siêu nghe vậy ngẩng đầu, phát hiện hắn tỉnh, liền đem vừa rồi đã nướng chín chim cút thịt đưa cho hắn. Triệu Vân một ngụm nuốt.

"Tử Long thân thể ngươi không thoải mái cũng đừng cậy mạnh. Còn như vậy quẳng xuống ngựa, ta có mấy khỏa trái tim đều không đủ ngươi dọa."

"Thế nhưng là... Ta không có không thoải mái a!" Triệu Vân còn giống như là không thế nào thanh tỉnh.

"Kia tại sao một mực ngủ gà ngủ gật, ngủ đến rớt xuống ngựa?"

"Bởi vì rất lạnh a! Lạnh thời điểm luôn luôn cảm thấy rất buồn ngủ, không cẩn thận liền ngủ mất."

Nếu như là trước đó Triệu Vân, lúc này bình thường sẽ cười ngây ngô. Mà bây giờ hắn chỉ là nghiêm mặt, nói mà không có biểu cảm gì lấy. Mã Siêu một bên hoài niệm hắn cười ngây ngô, một bên mới nhớ tới loài rắn tựa như là sẽ ngủ đông.

"Nếu như ngươi không lạnh, liền sẽ không giống như vậy ngủ sao?" Mã Siêu hỏi. Triệu Vân nhẹ gật đầu xem như trả lời, ngây ngẩn một hồi, lại ngủ thiếp đi.

Thế là hôm sau lên, Mã Siêu giống lần thứ nhất nhặt được hắn thời điểm đồng dạng để hắn ngồi trước người, hai người cùng cưỡi một ngựa. Lý do là dạng này coi như Triệu Vân lại không cẩn thận ngủ, có mình tại, cũng có thể bắt lấy không cho hắn rớt xuống ngựa đi. Triệu Vân mới đầu có chút không tình nguyện ( Triệu Vân biểu thị: Ta đã biết cưỡi ngựa! Không nên xem thường mãng xà.), bất quá hắn rất nhanh liền phát hiện núp ở Mã Siêu trong ngực so với mình cưỡi một con ngựa ấm áp nhiều, liền cũng vô cùng cao hứng tiếp nhận.

\--  
【 Răng tiểu thư đục nói 】  
《 Điển hơi 》 Chở: ( Ngựa ) Đằng chữ thọ thành, Mã Viên sau cũng....... Đằng ít bần vô sản nghiệp, thường từ chướng trong núi chước tài mộc, phụ phiến nghệ thành thị, lấy tự thú cho.


End file.
